Super Rio: Age Of Destiny
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Final chapter of the Super Rio Saga. The Rio Army have to face their strongest opponent yet and it will be their hardest challenge to date. Will they be able to save their world, or is everything lost. Even if they win, at which price will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, merry Christmas to everyone! Second, Nightfly convinced me to let him write the ultimate and final story for my original Super Rio Saga. So, even if the Rio fandom is probably dead by now, let's go for the ultimate final chapter, Super Rio: Age Of Destiny!**

* * *

A storm was brewing in the forests of Rio and in a tree hollow lived a male Hyacinth Macaw with brown eyes, dark blue feathers as well as bits of yellow around the eyes and above the beak, who looked out towards the city of Rio and he was not in a good mood.

He had an angry expression on his face as he remembered what happened in the city of Rio and he knew that the villains before him have failed in destroying the famous Rio Army and he knew that the Rio Army shouldn't be underestimated as they could easily defeat him if they tried.

After looking out towards the city of Rio, he walked straight over to an chest that he had in his hollow and he opened it, only to reveal a silver gauntlet that would fit perfectly on his wing and the sight of it made the guy smile in evil delight as he put it on.

Once he had it on, his smile only grew as he knew that the only thing that he needs now is power to use it's devastating effects and he has just the thing in mind to get the power that he so desperately needed to use his gauntlet in order to carry out his plan.

He has heard of the famous Rio army and their heroics which only made him smile more at the fact that their existence is going be wiped off the face of the earth and he would be the one responsible for the downfall of the famous group that had protected the world for so many years.

The male Hyacinth Macaw had many ideas how he can defeat the Rio army and it's members, but, he already knew that one of it's strongest members is already dead which made him feel very confident in wiping the rest of them out and he definitely planned on doing, just that.

The death of the legendary, Alex the Owl made the male Hyacinth Macaw chuckle at the fact that at least, one, of the other villains had managed to at least make an impact before being defeated by the rest of the Rio army with the thought angering the male Hyacinth Macaw again.

He manages to calm down and he smiles at the fact that he is going to get his revenge on the Rio army while giving them the biggest surprise of their life and he intended on doing that and he has the perfect target to use to send a message to the Rio Army and one that will rock them to the core.

The Male Hyacinth Macaw flew over to the centre of Rio and he sent a massive shockwave that damaged not only the cars and other vehicles, but, many buildings and houses that held both humans and birds alike with the buildings eventually being set on fire as well as causing cracks in the ground below.

He eventually turned his attention to the forests of Rio and he flew back there as he quickly started to set it on fire while causing the innocent birds to pick up their children and flee for safety with some of them placing themselves in the sights of the male Hyacinth Macaw.

The male Hyacinth Macaw grabbed many fathers that fathered new-born chicks that ranged from Scarlet Macaws to Green Macaws and he killed half of them by snapping their necks in a split second while killing the rest by delivering a powerful one punch to the face.

After killing the fathers, he went straight after the mothers, but, only the ones that mothered teenaged chicks and he grabbed many of them before killing them all in the same manner that he did with the fathers and their bodies were being splattered on the forest floor.

The male Hyacinth Macaw knew that he was doing a good job at sending a message to the Rio Army and he wanted to do more which caused him to quickly think of a plan to get them to come to him and he knew that innocents being put in harm's way or killed would do the trick.

With that, he went after the elders and he made a show of their deaths by killing them in front of their teenaged grandkids who he had tied up and strapped to trees while giving them food and water to help them survive, until, the Rio army gets there.

He warned his captives that if they ever tried to escape, then, he will kill them without a moment's hesitation and he made good on his threat when one of his captives tried to escape, but, he quickly caught and quickly killed the attempted escapee.

The male Hyacinth Macaw was smiling at the fact that he now has the birds of the forests of Rio in fear and in his total control as he began waiting patiently for the effects of the deaths of innocent birds to hit the Rio Army exactly where it hurts the most.

He looked at the burning forests of the Rio and he gave an evil chuckle as he admired his work while knowing that it is bound to get the Rio Army's attention and he settled to wait for the Rio Army to make it's move and it was only then, that he would show why he is their most fearsome threat yet.

"They all failed me, _every_ single one of them" said the male Hyacinth Macaw while smiling. "Nigel, the elements, Reidak, Polo, Marco, Stefan, ALL of them have failed to defeat the Rio army and it's members, but, I, will succeed where they have failed and it looks like that I will have to do the task, myself".


	2. Chapter 2

In the Amazon rainforest, four years have passed since they have defeated Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl in a battle that also resulted in Shilo, the daughter of Alex and Skyler, surpassing her father in terms of power which made everyone, including her deceased father, proud of her.

Everyone was having a good time partying with Nico and Pedro as well as Rafael doing the music alongside Carla who was doing the singing while her boyfriend Nightfly and Tiago, her younger brother, was doing the drumming which they were very good at.

Bia, Tiago's second older sister and Carla's younger sister, was busy dancing with her wife Alondra while Blu was busy dancing with his wife Jewel as the two couples danced to the music and they let their dancing instinct take them wherever it wanted to take them.

"This is a very peaceful time" said Jewel as she sighed in happiness. "What do you think, Blu?".

"I think it is, too" said Blu as he smiled at his wife. "It's a good thing that we don't have any threats to deal with for the time being".

Jewel nodded in agreement as she and husband carried on dancing to the music while also taking brief glances at those around them and they had smiles on their faces when they saw what their family and friends were doing with themselves or with their partner.

Kenny and his wife Calpurnia were dancing together, too, alongside Merida and her husband Caius while Shilo, herself, was dancing with her husband Arthur as the couples continued to enjoy the music as well as dancing in each other's wings.

Two years ago, during one of their dates, Arthur proposed to Shilo to marry him which she happily accepted and the two were married a few months later with their family and friends being their guests at their wedding and it was a moment that they both enjoyed.

Six months later, Shilo had given birth to two kids with a boy called Merlin and a girl called Alexia, named after her deceased grandfather as well as the name being a female version of the name 'Alex', who they loved and cherished with all of their hearts.

Kenny, himself, fathered kids of his own and his wife, Calpurnia, had given birth to three kids with one being a girl that they named Nat, named after Alex's adopted mother who raised him with love like any mother would, a boy called Ben, after Alex's long-deceased friend, as well as a another girl called Eleanor.

Merida, herself, mothered a child which was a female called Angel, named after Angelus who, years earlier, had given her life to save Skyler and it was a sacrifice that will never be forgotten as well as one that will always be remembered.

Benjamin and Jackson, the two sons of Jameson and Kelly, who were having the usual sibling argument that most siblings would have at their age and it would mostly annoy their parents, but, they did stop it before it went any further, have girlfriends of their own to dance with.

Jackson's girlfriend was a female Scarlet Macaw named Jenny who he had met on a mission with his father a year earlier and has been in love with ever since while Benjamin's girlfriend is a female Yellow Macaw named Janelle who he had met three months ago and the two deeply cared about each other.

Carla was dancing with her new husband called Nightfly who became a step-father to her two children Cristiano and Sabrina before Carla gave birth to two kids with a boy called Tony and a girl called Pepper who are currently with their siblings at home.

After they had enjoyed their time dancing, they all went to do their own thing and it was meditating time for Blu as he wanted to find out if the innocent birds and humans alike were still having a fun time in Rio and dancing in the famous capital of Brazil.

He flew to the top of his tree hollow and he sat there with his legs crossed before closing his eyes as he began to mentally reach out across the sea to the land of the capital of Brazil and he had no idea that he was in for a major shock when he mentally got there.

Blu quickly found out that all is not well and he was horrified to sense death in Rio along with the fact that those deaths involved mostly birds with fathers as well as mothers and the elders laid on the ground dead which only shocked Blu even more.

What shocked him the most, though, was a male Hyacinth Macaw and he was quickly sensed that this guy was more powerful than all the other threats that the Rio Army, including Blu, himself, had faced before and Blu was worried about the devastating potential that this threat had.

Fear started to flow into him as he ended up seeing dead birds at the male Hyacinth Macaw's feet and Blu was hoping that the dead birds weren't either of his friends or his family, but, he couldn't shake of the terrifying feeling that it was definitely them.

He was just thinking of ending his meditating when he saw the male Hyacinth Macaw looking at him and the male Hyacinth Macaw smiled evilly before reaching at him with a wing and it caused Blu to quickly end his meditation out of fear as he began at the horrors that he had sensed.


	3. Chapter 3

Blu was still reeling from the fact that he had sensed, not only death, but, also, a new threat that was clearly more powerful than the Rio Army had ever faced before and he knew that the others have to been warned about this threat and be cautious about it.

He had a worry that if his friends decide to attack this threat when they aren't ready to fight it or fight the threat by themselves, then, they would be killed which would put the entire world at stake of being conquered like what happened with Marco and the New World Order.

This deeply troubled the Spix Macaw as he tried to keep calm, although, he was having a tricky time doing so, but, he eventually managed to calm down before he began to fly into his hollow in order to warn his wife, Jewel, about the upcoming threat.

He flew into the hollow and he landed only to see Jewel waiting for him with a smile on her face knowing that he had been to the top of their hollow to meditate as well as knowing that he would return from meditating which made Blu smile at his wife as he walked over to her.

"Hi Blu, I knew that you would mediate" said Jewel as she walked over to her husband. "So, I waited here for you, honey".

"I know, Jewel, but, thanks, anyway" said Blu before his facial expression became sorrow. "Jewel, I need your help".

"Yes, what is it, honey?, what's wrong?" asked Jewel as she became concerned for Blu. "You sensed something, didn't you?".

"That's correct and you won't believe it" said Blu as he started to panic in fear. "You see, I sensed death and chaos as well as a powerful new enemy".

"A new enemy?, what's this enemy like?" asked Jewel as she became confused. "What species is this new enemy?".

"It's a male Hyacinth Macaw, Jewel" said Blu as carried on panicking. "He's very powerful and he has been killing birds in Rio".

"He's powerful and he's killing birds in Rio?" asked Jewel in absolute horror. "What makes him so powerful?".

"I don't know, but, he is VERY powerful" said Blu as he continued to panic. "We need to be ready for him or else-".

Blu was cut off by Jewel who kissed him on the beak and it made Blu relax as he slowly returned the kiss while wrapping his wings around Jewel to bring her closer to him and Jewel did so without any hesitation as her body touched Blu's which created a warm sensation.

The kiss continued for a further few minutes before they broke apart and Jewel took Blu by the wing to lead him to their bedroom with Blu following his wife knowing that she was doing her best to keep him calm as well as to assure him that everything will be alright.

Jewel continued to gently pull Blu to their bedroom and they entered the bedroom where they laid on the bed opposite each other as they started kissing each other again and it resulted in Blu being on top of Jewel as the two lovebirds stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Blu could only smile as his wife softly stroked his cheek with her wing and Jewel kissed Blu's cheek which made the both of them smile as the two eventually went to sleep while cuddling each other in their wings as they both aimed to have a nice peaceful sleep.

The two had no idea that a certain male Black Owl had overheard their conversation and it had set something off in him to go to Rio to combat this threat as he wanted to spare his friends the pain of having to go and face this threat which would likely get them killed.

The male Black Owl quickly flew back to his hollow where he began getting himself ready to go and face this new threat that he had heard Blu and Jewel talk about in their hollow and he knew that Blu wasn't in a good state to fight this new threat which is what ultimately made up his mind.

He had finished preparing himself when he realised that his wife and two sons, Benjamin and Jackson, were still asleep as it soon resulted in the male Black Owl flying over to his kid's bedrooms where he gave each other a kiss on the cheek and promising to return home to them.

After seeing his two sons, the male Black Owl flew out of their bedrooms and into his wife's bedroom where he took a moment to stroke his wife's cheek which caused his wife to subconsciously take his wing with her own and hold on while smiling in her sleep.

"Jameson, honey" whispered the female Black Owl in happiness. "Please stay with me".

"I will, Kelly" whispered Jameson as he smiles at his sleeping wife. "When I'll return from my mission".

For good measure, he kissed his wife on the cheek and beak before flying out of his wife's bedroom as well as out of the hollow as he flew towards a nearby tree branch which he landed on before using a new power that he had achieved during four years since the battle against Stefan and the evil Alex the Owl.

Jameson had the power to teleport from one place to another in an instant and he knew that the teleportation was about to be put into good use as he manages to use it to teleport himself from the Amazon rainforest to the ruins of Rio, the famous capital of Brazil.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes past until Jameson arrived in Rio and he was horrified by what he saw and it was the fact that there were buildings on fire as well as the whole forest of Rio was on fire and he was shocked at the fact that not a single bird was sight.

He, uncertainly, were straight into the forest and he was hoping to find the threat so he can defeat it as well as get back home to his wife and kids who were currently busy sleeping in their hollow back in the Amazon rainforest and Jameson was hoping to get back to them.

Jameson flew onwards as he continued to search for the threat that was explained by Blu when he meditated on top of his hollow, but, Jameson couldn't find the threat anywhere, until, he was knocked to the ground by a punch from an unknown force.

The blow stunned Jameson for a while, although, he managed to get back to his feet and he saw, to his shock, a male Hyacinth Macaw looming above him with an evil smile on his face as he gave our hero another punch that sent Jameson flying into a tree.

The male Hyacinth Macaw wore a silver gauntlet on his left wing which was noticed by Jameson who was shocked to see such a gauntlet and he was horrified by the fact when he had a bad feeling about how much damage that gauntlet can do to a bird as he quickly focused on the male Hyacinth Macaw.

"Well, well, well" said the male Hyacinth Macaw as he looked at Jameson. "What have we got here?".

"Who are you?" asked Jameson in shock as he got back to his feet. "I haven't seen you before".

"Karrer" said the male Hyacinth Macaw as he continued to smile. "My name is Karrer, you, my friend, is going to be my first victim".

"No, I won't" said Jameson as he glared at the male Hyacinth Macaw. "The Rio Army will stop you, like they did with all those, other villains".

"I heard of them" said Karrer as he chuckled in an evil manner. "I also heard about their heroics and I KNOW their strength as well as their weakness".

"Oh, really" said Jameson in anger as he glared at Karrer. "You want to get to them?, you better go through me".

He charged at Karrer who simply stood his ground and he blocked Jameson's incoming punch before delivering a punch of his own across Jameson's face which sent Jameson flying backwards again and he landed on the ground hard, but, he quickly got back up.

Karrer gave a _come at me_ motion with his right wing and Jameson fell for it as he charged at Karrer again before throwing as many punches at Karrer who blocked or dodged them and he gave Jameson another almighty punch to the face and Jameson fell to the ground.

That didn't stop Jameson as he got back to his feet before transforming into his god form and his appearance had clearly changed as his stomach from black to green while his feet and wings turned yellow as his head along with his back turned purple with an orange aura hovering around him.

To his surprise, Karrer didn't seem to be afraid of him and he gave Jameson the same mock motion which resulted in Jameson charging at him again, but, he quickly teleported behind Karrer before punching him in the stomach with such speed and force that it caused Karrer to double over.

Jameson kept up his attack as he began throwing many punches and kicks at Karrer who eventually manages to grab him by the throat and start slamming him to the ground repeatedly before finally letting go of Jameson who began to struggle to get to his feet.

He had just managed to stand albeit with some struggle and he could only watch as Karrer walked over to him with a smile on his face as he showed Jameson the silver gauntlet that he had on his wing before punching Jameson in the face with his right wing and it caused Jameson to fall to the ground again.

"You've fought well, my dear enemy" said Karrer as he smiled again. "But, unfortunely for you, it's time for you to die".

"No...It...Isn't...Karrer...You will lose" said Jameson as he faced Karrer. "We...The...Rio...Army...will...never...know...what...losing...is".

"In time, you will know what it's like to lose" said Karrer as he grabbed Jameson's head. "To feel so desperately is your right, yet to fail, all the same".

Suddenly, Karrer snapped Jameson's neck and Jameson's life as a hero, a father, a husband and a friend came to an end as his body fell to the ground lifelessly while his powers were absorbed by Karrer who turned the powers into a black stone and he put it into his gauntlet and he, instantly, felt power rising inside himself.

He looked at the lifeless Jameson in front of him and he smirked at the fact that he had just killed a member of the Rio Army before he quickly turned his attention to the Amazon rainforest where he knew that the other members of the Rio Army are located and he planned on giving them a beating that they will never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly woke up in horror as she felt that something terrible had happened and she was hoping that it was only a bad dream, but, that was quickly thrown aside when she saw that her husband, Jameson wasn't with her in their bed and her fears were growing at the possibility that her husband is dead.

She tried to sense her husband's life-force, but, to her horror, she couldn't find it anywhere and she had tears forming in her eyes as the terrible truth began to sink into her brain and those tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob in an uncontrollable manner.

Her crying had caught the attention of her two sons, Benjamin and Jackson, who quickly woke up and got out of their bedroom as they flew over to their mother in hopes of comforting her and to find out what is causing her to cry as it was worrying the both of them.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Benjamin as he hugged his mother. "What's making you cry?".

"Yeah, mom" said Jackson as he became concerned. "Please tell us".

"It's your father" said Kelly as she looks at her two sons. "Your father is...dead".

"WHAT?" asked Benjamin and Jackson as they became shocked. "Our dad, our _awesome_ dad, is dead?".

"Yes" said Kelly as she had more tears forming in her eyes. "I sensed his death, he died fighting".

"Fighting, what?" asked Jackson as it caught his interest. "What has dad been fighting against, mom?".

"I don't know" said Kelly as she shook in fear. "But, I do know, that it's an enemy, more powerful than we have ever faced before".

Benjamin and Jackson continued to comfort their mother before Benjamin took it upon himself to go and find the rest of the Rio Army in order to tell them about what has happened as well as to warn them about the threat that is coming.

The son of Jameson and Kelly flew for a few minutes, until, he landed at the entrance of Skyler's hollow and he walked into the hollow only to see Skyler looking after her grandson, Merlin, as well as her granddaughter, Alexia, the son and daughter of Shilo, Skyler's second daughter.

She was also looking after Angel, the daughter of Skyler's first daughter, Merida, as well as looking after Nat and Ben, the two children of Skyler's oldest child, Kenny who was busy spending time with his wife, Calpurnia, at a waterfall that was close by.

She had finished playing with them when she saw Benjamin looking at her with a scared expression on his face and it got Skyler worried knowing that it probably means that Benjamin has found out that a new threat is coming and the new threat is VERY dangerous.

"What's wrong, Benjamin?" asked Skyler as she walked over to him. "Did you find out, some bad news?".

"Yes, I did, aunt Skyler" said Benjamin as he tried to stay calm. "I found out, that my mother has sensed my father's death".

"What?, Jameson is dead?" asked Skyler as she became horrified. "When did this happen, Benjamin?".

"Last night, aunt Skyler" said Benjamin as he became fearful. "It seems that my dad fought and lost against an enemy, that is more powerful than those before it".

"Benjamin, listen to me" said Skyler as Benjamin looked at her. "You need to gather everyone in the pit of doom while I'll get Blu and Jewel, under-".

Skyler didn't have time to finish the rest of her sentence when she and Benjamin heard a portal opening and they ran over to the entrance of Skyler's hollow where, to Benjamin's horror, they saw Karrer walk slowly out of the portal before it closed behind him.

He began to smile at the fact that he is much more closer to finding the rest of the Rio Army and he knew that his quest to wiping out the Rio Army had took another step towards completion as he used the power, which is now in the form of a stone, that he had took from Jameson to try to find the others.

It didn't take him long, until, he saw Skyler and Benjamin looking at him from Skyler's hollow which made his smile grow in size as he just looked at them knowing that fear will take it's grip on them as well as the fact that fear will take advantage on their love for others, including their family.

Benjamin could only look at Karrer in fear and he had a terrible feeling that Karrer was here to kill them all which was something that he didn't want to happen and he knew that things had just gone from bad to worse as he forced himself to continue looking at Karrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Skyler and Benjamin are still looking at Karrer when he showed them the gauntlet that he is wearing and in it was a black stone that was clearly filled with lots of power that caused Skyler and Benjamin to recoil in horror at the sight of it.

Karrer walked over to the hollow and he, with the help of his newly boosted power, began punching the hollow with the intention of bringing it down to the ground along with everyone in it as he continued to repeatedly punch Skyler's hollow.

This act quickly caught Skyler's attention and she knew that her grandchildren are in danger and she quickly went back into the hollow to get them before she came back and she asked Benjamin to bend over into a flying position as she began putting her grandchildren on his back.

"Benjamin, take my grandkids" said Skyler as she looks at Benjamin. "Take them to safety, while I'll distract our enemy".

"No, aunt Skyler, don't" begged Benjamin as he looks at Skyler. "Your grandkids need you, we all need you, you can't do this".

"Trust me, Benjamin" said Skyler as she puts a wing on Benjamin. "My grandkids are the future, they need to be protected, now, go and get out of here".

Benjamin could only watch as Skyler jumped out of her hollow and she began fighting the male Hyacinth Macaw while Benjamin quickly took this opportunity to fly away and he was hanging onto the small thread of hope that Skyler will come out of the fight, alive.

Skyler, herself, was busy fighting Karrer and she was doing well in fending him off as she was trying to buy time for her grandkids to escape with Benjamin while knowing that Benjamin has the chance to warn others about Karrer and how big of a threat that he is.

Karrer was defending himself easily from Skyler's attacks and he gave a punch to Skyler's stomach that sent Skyler flying into the wall of her own hollow, but, she quickly got back up and she manages to punch him in the face as well as in the stomach.

But she was horrified at the fact that it did no apparent damage to Karrer and it caused Skyler to activate her outrage curse which she uses to attack Karrer and it was at this attempt that she succeeded in doing major damage to Karrer and she was briefly winning against him.

Unfortunely for her, Karrer was surprisingly regaining his strength at a quick rate and he manages to block one of Skyler's punches before grabbing her by the leg which he broke with a lot of strength which ultimately left Skyler with a major disadvantage.

"You can't escape, your destiny" said Karrer as he punched Skyler in the face. "Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives".

"If I am meeting my destiny" said Skyler before she got punch down by Karrer again. "Then you will meet yours, eventually".

"While that may be true" said Karrer as he grabbed Skyler by the throat. "You and your friends will be meeting your destiny, first".

"You will never win" said Skyler as she glares at Karrer. "The Rio Army will beat you, no matter how many losses, that we suffer".

"That sounds ironic" said Karrer as he chuckles evilly. "Because a certain male Black Owl told me the sort of same thing that you did, unfortunely for him, he died".

"Jameson?" said Skyler in horror before getting angry. "You killed him?, you killed my adoptive brother!, he has a wife and two beautiful sons who need him!".

"Your anger betrays you" said Karrer as he threw Skyler to the ground. "Because you have just let me know, that your adoptive brother has a family to protect".

"No, you won't find them" said Skyler as she remained defiant. "You will never ever find them, you murderous creep".

"I don't need to find them" said Karrer as he looked up in delight. "Because, your friend is going to lead me straight to them".

Skyler was stunned at the fact that her enemy is going to use Benjamin as a way to get to Kelly and the others which caused Skyler to have one final attempt at fighting Karrer only to be pushed to the ground and she was picked up by the throat.

She looked into the eyes of her enemy as she was expecting herself to be killed, but, she was surprised at the fact that he didn't go for it and he ended up only knocking her unconscious before creating a portal and he sent her straight through it.

After sending Skyler through the portal and watching it close, Karrer turned his attention to Benjamin as well as Skyler's grandkids who he began following in the hopes of killing them and getting another step closer to wiping out the Rio Army for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Benjamin flew with all of his might as he aimed to get back home to his mother and brother in order to warn them about Karrer being in the Amazon rainforests and is most likely coming after them to kill them all with the thought only scaring Benjamin as he flew faster.

He manages to arrive home and he entered the hollow where he gently put Skyler's grandchildren on the floor of the hollow before seeing his mother and brother, Jackson, flying towards him to see what was going on and they saw that he was with the grandkids that belonged to Skyler.

Kelly, happily, hugged Benjamin and she was glad that he was alright with Jackson following suite as he hugged his brother in relief at the fact that he is ok and he as well as his mother eventually broke the hug that they were having with Benjamin and they quickly became concerned for him.

"Benjamin, my son, what's wrong?" asked Kelly in concern for her son. "He's here, isn't he?".

"Yes, he is mom, I think he wants to kill us" said Benjamin as he tries not to panic. "Aunt Skyler gave me and her grandkids time to escape by fighting him".

"I sensed it, son, I sensed the fight" said Kelly as she nodded her head in understanding. "But after the fight, I, also, sensed her energy disappearing".

"You mean, that aunt Skyler is..." said Jackson as he became horrified at the news. "...dead?".

"No, I don't think so, Jackson" said Kelly as her face became saddened. "We have already lost one important bird, let's hope that this doesn't continue".

"Mom, we need to warn Blu" said Benjamin as he looks at his mother. "He is the only one that I think, stands a chance against our new enemy".

"While that may be, so" said Jackson as he looked at his brother. "We still don't know much about this threat, that is coming to-".

He was cut off when he saw Karrer landing into their hollow and he began walking slowly towards them while smiling evilly as Benjamin, Jackson and their mother, Kelly, got into their fighting stances as they prepared themselves to battle Karrer.

Kelly knew that Skyler's grandkids must survive and she puts them on Benjamin and Jackson respectively before getting Karrer's attention as she begins battling him and it gave her two sons a chance to escape with Skyler's grandkids in tow and that is exactly what they did.

Sighing in relief that her sons and Skyler's grandkids got out alive, Kelly kept up her fight with Karrer, but, the tide of the fight eventually went against her as Karrer grabbed her wing and instantly broke it along with breaking her left leg, he knew that he has the advantage now.

Kelly desperately tried to get back up in order to continue the fight and she was quickly grabbed by the throat which resulted in her being forced to look into the eyes of Karrer as he gave an evil smile at her knowing that he has won the fight against her.

She could only look into the eyes of her enemy as Karrer held her by the throat with his right wing before delivering a powerful punch that not only connected with Kelly's stomach, but, went straight through it and out of her back with his left wing that wore the silver gauntlet, causing blood to spill out of Kelly's back.

The horrified expression on Kelly's face was the last thing that she did in her life before her eyes closed for the last time and Karrer dropped her lifeless body to the ground and he absorbed her power which combined with the black stone that he already has in his possession before moving on to kill the rest of the members of the legendary Rio Army.

Benjamin and Jackson, on the other hand, were flying towards the rest of the Rio Army and they got there before getting everyone to go to the pit of doom for an emergency meeting which caught the attention of Blu and Jewel as they, too, flew to the pit of doom.

Bia and Alondra volunteered to take care of Skyler's grandkids while the others went to the emergency meeting and it allowed Benjamin the chance to try to think straight as he knew that everyone that was present at the meeting or not are in grave danger from Karrer.

Tiago and his wife, Diana, as well as their two children, Cairo and Buna, went to the meeting knowing that they need to find out as much information about the situation as possible if they are all going to any chance of surviving against the massive threat that is coming for them.

Carla and her husband, Nightfly, flew off to the pit of doom to take part in the emergency meeting while Fenn looked after their children and he knew that something big is going on and he just had no idea what that 'big' is or the fact that everyone, including himself, are still in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Every bird that was able to attend the emergency meeting is there as the meeting got underway with Benjamin explaining to them about what he had saw and it horrified everyone, including Blu, who had feared that this would happen and he became more afraid as a result.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other in deep concern knowing that they knew about this threat and they had decided to have some time alone in order to calm themselves down instead of warning the other birds about it and they knew that their decision has come back to haunt them.

They could only watch and listen as Benjamin finished what he had to say and it quickly caused a big panic for everyone with Eduardo eventually having to calm them all down in order to give everyone a chance to speak their mind and to so without panicking which was easier said than done.

"Please everyone, stay calm" ordered Eduardo before speaking again. "Let's try not to panic, we need to think this through, rationally".

"But sir, you heard the guy" said a male Spix Macaw as he spoke in fear. "This Hyacinth Macaw guy is going to kill us all".

"What makes you think that?" asked another male Spix Macaw as he became annoyed. "We aren't even sure, if he is after all of us".

"Let me, settle things, gentlemen" said Blu as he spoke up which got everyone's attention. "I had a vision about this guy and I am wiling to say that Benjamin is right".

"Now you tell us?, seriously, man?" asked a third Spix Macaw as he became furious. "You had all this time to tell us and you decided to wait, until now?".

"That's because, I wasn't sure of the vision" said Blu as he continued to speak to everyone. "Now, that the vision could be proven true, we are going to need help".

"Who on earth would want to help us?" asked a fourth male Spix Macaw as he became confused. "We are not even worth the trouble, we are dead, either way".

"Don't count yourselves out, just yet" said a voice that surprised the entire Spix Macaw tribe. "Because we are going to help you".

Every member of the Spix Macaw tribe that was present at the emergency meeting looked up in surprise to see that Felipe and his army of adult male Scarlet Macaws made their presence known as they landed on the platform that was in the middle of the pit of doom.

It was clear that nobody had expected that Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe, of all birds, was going to be the first to volunteer to help them out which was quickly accepted by the Spix Macaws that are present and they happily welcomed their Scarlet Macaw counter-parts.

Felipe stepped forward to make himself seen by his rival's tribe and he kept on waiting to see if he had everyone's full attention which quickly proved to be the case as every Spix Macaw, present, were waiting for him to speak and that is what he did.

"Now, I know that we don't excatly get along very well" said Felipe as he paused for the words to take effect. "But, no matter, if you are Spix or Scarlet Macaw, we are all one family and we should stand shoulder to shoulder with each other as brothers and as sisters in this fight against an enemy that, from what I've been hearing, can and will kill us all, if we don't stand together as one. So, I have gathered an army of every male in my tribe that would be willing to give their life to protect their wives, their children and their freedom. We need to show unity or our enemy will kill us all one by one until their is nothing left, but, death and chaos. Also, the Rio Army needs more members, so, we would be honoured to join you and the Spix Macaw tribe in this fight, not as rivals for food or tribal or personal honour, but, as friends and as brothers that would be glad to die by your side, so, WHO'S WITH ME?!".

Every Spix Macaw, in the pit of doom, cheered at the speech that Felipe made and they made it very clear that they will be very happy to fight alongside their Scarlet macaw brothers in a fight that they are still pretty much destinied to lose, but, they much rather go down fighting than hide in fear of their enemy.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other in happiness knowing that they now have an ally in Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe which meant that they now have a chance of defeating Karrer, although, they were still worried that they are all fighting a losing battle.

Unfortunely for them, just as when they were getting their spirits up, a portal opened and out came Karrer who wore a silver gauntlet on his left wing as he approached his enemies with a terrifying smile that sent shivers down the spines of our heroes.

He walked and walked until he was in front of Felipe as the two began to have a stare-down with each other while everyone else could only watch nervously at the tense situation and they knew that one of the two is bound to make a move at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

The stare-down between Felipe and Karrer continued before Karrer threw a punch at Felipe who dodged the attack before throwing a punch of his own, but, it was caught by Karrer as he quickly punched Felipe in the stomach before kneeing him in the gut.

Felipe manages to shove Karrer away before powering up into a form that had his body covered between silver and red from his waist up to his head while his eyes are yellow and his legs as well as his feet were coloured brown and green respectively.

The form surprised everyone and they became even more shocked when Felipe got Karrer reeling by delivering an almighty punch to the face before punching him repeatedly as he gave everyone a spark of hope that he was going to win and they began to cheer in happiness.

But, it didn't last long, as Karrer manages to block Felipe's attack before he grabbed him by the throat and he began slamming him from side-to-side repeatedly until Felipe lost his form and he could barely move as Karrer picked him up before throwing him out of the pit of doom.

Suddenly nearly every single Spix Macaw began trying to fly away for their lives as well as to try to escape the madness that was happening behind them as Karrer began fighting the Scarlet Macaw army that Felipe had brought with him and he was winning.

He was easily beating the army of Scarlet Macaws and it was due to his increased strength after he had defeated Jameson as well as Kelly with the power of those two making him feel as if nothing could beat him in that moment as he continued to defeat his enemies.

Blu knew that he needed to do something and he quickly told Jewel to make sure that everyone is alright as well as prepare them to leave the Amazon rainforest if Karrer can't be stopped while he would be fighting Karrer and before Jewel can protest, Blu flew off to fight him.

"HEYYYY!" shouted Blu as he landed in front of Karrer. "So, you are the guy from my visions".

"Yes, I am" chuckled Karrer as he looked at Blu. "So, you are the legendary, Blu?".

"That's me" said Blu as he got into a fighting stance. "I know what you've done to Jameson and Kelly".

"Oh, I'm sure, you do" said Karrer as he chuckled again. "Besides, this 'Jameson' guy, that you speak of, was rather foolish while the lady was more noble in her fight against me".

"Why are you doing this?" asked Blu as he kept his eyes on Karrer. "Does this have something to do with us beating your puppets?".

"Puppets, oh no, you must be mistaken" said Karrer as he smiled. "You see, they were merely test subjects that I used to see if you are even worth fighting".

"I see, that we've been taken seriously" said Blu in a sarcastic manner. "So, did we prove ourselves worthy enough to you?".

"Enough for me to know, you're worthy" said Karrer as he gave an evil smile. "Also, enough, so I can enjoy killing you".

He charged at Blu who could only dodge or try to block his attacks and it was very clear that Karrer is winning against him, but, Blu was holding on knowing that he is getting a feel of how powerful Karrer has become as well as giving everyone else a chance to escape before they can get in the crossfire.

The heroic action didn't last for long as Blu was knocked away by Karrer and he ended up hanging onto the edge of the middle rock inside of the pit of doom stadium while he could only watch as Karrer slowly walked over to him before someone caught his attention.

It was revealed to be Sienna that has managed to catch Karrer's interest as she began fighting him with the two being evenly matched as they traded blows with one another while Blu took this opportunity to get himself back onto the flat surface of the middle rock, safely.

Sienna was still holding her own against Karrer and it turned out that Roberto has come to join in on the fight as well as the army of male Scarlet Macaws, that came with Felipe, were joining in on the action as they tried to stop Karrer in hopes of defeating him.

Unfortunely, the moment was only brief as Karrer manages to once again defeat the army of male Scarlet Macaws, but, this time, he began snapping their necks as well as punching them in the face with such force that they ended up dead within a single minute.

It was very clear to Sienna and Roberto that they were out-matched which caused them to fly away for safety, but, not before Roberto managed to get Blu in his grip and Blu could only watch in horror as Karrer annihilated the entire male Scarlet Macaw army and threw their bodies into the water below.


	10. Chapter 10

The entire Spix Macaw tribe were terrified of their current situation and they began to gather their families as quickly as possible in case that they got the order to evacuate from not only their homes, but, the Amazon rainforest as a whole with the thought scaring them.

Jewel had managed to find all three of her children and their respective families as they stayed together, until, Blu comes back as they had decided that they aren't going to leave without Blu knowing that he is a part of their family and they needed him.

Soon enough, they saw Blu being carried by a saddened Roberto and Sienna as the three birds landed in front of the entire tribe while Eduardo and Blu's family, along with the entire Spix Macaw tribe, hugged them in happiness at their safety as they also sighed in relief.

Blu, himself, wasn't in a cheerful mood as he had just witnessed the death and annihilation of the entire army of male Scarlet Macaws which meant that the rest of the Scarlet Macaw tribe was in danger of Karrer and his destructive rampage that seemed to have no end in sight.

"Blu?, what's wrong, honey?" asked Jewel as she became worried for Blu. "What happened back there?".

"I saw them, die, Jewel" said Blu as he reluctantly looked at his wife. "I saw Felipe's entire army get decimated and annihilated by that monster".

"What about our friend's tribe?" asked Rafael as he appeared. "They have got to be warned about this massive threat".

"I will tell them, Rafael" said Roberto as he looked at them. "Also, I will make sure they evacuate as well".

"Ok, with that settled" said Eduardo as he took charge again. "Let's evacuate, everyone, we need to get out of this forest, now".

"But to where, sir?" asked a male Spix Macaw chick in worry. "We have nowhere to go and nowhere to live, anymore".

"We know a place, pop-pop" said Bia as she looked at her siblings. "Right, Carla and Tiago?".

"Yeah, that's true, sis" said Carla as she looked at her grandfather. "Pop-pop, we can go to Rio and live in the jungle there".

"Don't worry, we'll lead the way" said Tiago as he looked at Blu. "Right, dad?".

"Rio is not a safe-place to go, guys" said Blu in a depressed tone. "I saw the forest, it was burning, that Hyacinth Macaw monster, had attacked the forest and the city, itself".

"But, we can still go there, dad" said Bia as she looks at her father. "Rio is the only place that is near to the Amazon rainforest".

"Which makes it all the more dangerous" said Blu as he looks at Bia. "Sorry, sweetie, but, we need to find some other place to live".

"By the time we done that, it'll be too late" said Carla as she looked at her father in annoyance. "We haven't got the time to find 'some other place to live', dad".

"Which is why, we need to think" said Blu as he returned the annoyed expression as he looked at Carla. "Or otherwise, we will lose everything".

"WE HAVE ALREADY LOST, EVERYTHING!" shouted Carla in anger as she glared at her father. "WE ALL HAVE!, ESPECIALLY, ME!, I LOST CREXIS!, MY FIRST LOVE!, MY...FIRST...HUSBAND!, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY CHILDREN, TOO!".

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK, I LOST?!" shouted back Blu as he returned the anger. "I LOST ALEX!, MY FRIEND!, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LOST SOMEONE!".

"I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT!" shouted Carla as her anger only grew. "YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE AND THINK, THEN, FINE!, STAY, BUT, ME AND THE REST OF THE TRIBE ARE GOING TO RIO WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!".

Blu could only look at his elder daughter in shock as she, along with her family as well as with the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe, started flying in the direction of Rio de janerio with Bia giving them the directions to the famous capital city of Brazil.

He had no idea what to do at that point, except, watch as his family and the Spix Macaw tribe started flying in the direction of Rio, although, he managed to spot Roberto who was busy talking to a male Spix Macaw before the two kissed each other on the beak.

Not only that, Blu also saw a young male chick being held in the wings of Roberto's lover as the two continued to kiss each other before they eventually separated their beaks and started a group hug between the three of them which made Blu chuckle, happily.

Blu could only smile at the fact that his former rival has a male love interest and he couldn't be more happier for him as Roberto gave his lover a kiss on the cheek before starting to fly off in the direction of the Scarlet Macaw tribe while his lover and their child followed the rest of their tribe to Rio.

Knowing that Roberto's lover and child needs him, Blu followed Roberto to the Scarlet Macaw tribe while also hoping that by doing so would catch the attention of Karrer in order to lure him away from the direction of the fleeing Spix Macaw tribe and Blu's family.


	11. Chapter 11

While Blu was following Roberto to the Scarlet Macaw tribe, his family are still flying alongside the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe as they continued to fly towards Rio while taking some small breaks, every now and then, in order to catch their breaths.

They continued to fly until they eventually saw a boat that they quickly landed on as they began to use it as an easier transport to Rio while allowing themselves to rest up and take a break from flying most of the journey which made them sigh in happiness.

During this break, Bia was wrapped in the wings of her wife, Alondra, as the two began talking about how they came to be in love, went on a few dates, got married and adopted two chicks before the conversation changed subject to the argument between Carla and her father.

"Alondra, do you think that my dad will be, alright?" asked Bia as she looked worriedly at her wife. "Because, I am not sure if he is going to be ok".

"Don't worry, my love, your dad is a good guy" said Alondra as she kisses Bia's cheek. "He'll be alright, he always recovers from things like this".

"Thanks for the encouragement, Alondra" said Bia as she smiles at Alondra. "You know, I'm happy that we met, it's if fate has brought us, together".

"Yeah, it definitely does, Bia" agreed Alondra as she hugged Bia tighter. "I've got an idea, how about we train together once we get to Rio, we need to be prepared for battle".

Bia nodded in agreement before she and Alondra shared a passionate kiss which they both enjoyed while their kids groaned at the sight of them kissing as they covered their eyes with their wings at the sight as they found it disgusting to witness, although, they are happy for their adoptive parents.

As for the rest of the tribe, Eduardo was having a romantic time with his wife, Sienna while Roberto's lover was busy showing his love to their child, Tiago was spending a happy time with his family, Carla was the same, but, as for Jewel, she wasn't having a good time.

She was busy staring at the Amazon rainforest as she hoped that Blu would come out of that forest and come flying to her at any moment, although, she knew that it was going to be a while and a long while at that in order for it happen, so, she decided to sit down instead to rest her legs.

Her mind was going to all sorts of places including the time of when she had met Blu during his time as a 'hacker' as well as the moment when they fell in love and got married along with the time that she had given birth to her and Blu's three beautiful children.

She also remembers the many adventures that she, Blu as well as the rest of the Rio Amy had been on with the adventures having it's ups and downs, although, they managed to come out alive in almost all of them, although, they did lose Alex the Owl during the battle against Marco.

This brought tears to Jewel's eyes and she clearly missed her friend who had become an uncle to her children while she, herself, became an aunt to his children and they got along like brother and sister before that infamous tragedy happened which only made the tears spill from Jewel's eyes.

Jewel, eventually, couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she began to sob at the loss of Alex which caught the attention of the entire Spix Macaw and her family who came over to her and started comforting her before Jewel started crying on her father's shoulder.

Everyone else had a good idea about why Jewel was crying and they had a feeling that it was about Alex the Owl who they saw as a hero that sacrificed his life to save theirs with them still being fully in his debt for allowing them to time to think up a strategy to beat Marco.

Carla, herself, was busy thinking about someone and that 'someone' is her father, Blu, who she had berated for thinking that they had time to think of going somewhere else, but, she was now regretting being so hard on him which brought tears to her own eyes and she let the tears fall without much resistance.

She knew that she has been harsh on her father and she wanted to take everything back that she had said in that argument, but, she knew that it was looking unlikely that her father was going to come back to her and the rest of the family at all with this thought making Carla more depressed.

Bia was worried for her older sister and she managed to get out of her wife's gentle wings as she slowly made her way to Carla where she shared a heartfelt hug with her as she tried to comfort her of the fact that their father will come back like he always does and Bia was desperately hoping that she wasn't wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Blu was still following Roberto when he heard the voice that clearly belonged to Karrer and he followed that voice before eventually finding the guy, but, hid in a bush in order to avoid being spotted and he could only watch as Karrer opened a portal.

But to his horror, Blu forced himself to watch as Karrer used the power of the black stone, that he had in his silver gauntlet, to set the entire Amazon rainforest on fire before walking through the portal and out of sight with the portal closing behind him.

Knowing that both Roberto and himself are running out of time, Blu hurried to find his former rival and it took a while until he finally found him in the Scarlet Macaw tribe territory as well as standing above the entire tribe's home, not moving an inch.

At first confused, Blu quickly realised that there was nobody there and he landed next to Roberto, who was surprised to see him, before urging him to get going to Rio which Roberto, reluctantly, did as the two birds began flying for their lives as they try to avoid the fire.

They flew as fast and as hard as they could until they eventually exited the Amazon rainforest while heading in the direction of Rio de Janerio with Blu taking the lead as he knows where the city is located knowing that he has spent time there a lot to know where it is.

"Hey Roberto, how are you doing?" asked Blu as he looked at Roberto. "You're ok, my old rival?".

"Yes, I am doing, ok, my friend" said Roberto as he gave Blu his full attention. "Also, old rival?, you're still not mad at me, are you?".

"Nah, I'm past that now, way before now, even" said Blu before he changed the subject. "Also, I saw you with a child of your own and your boyfriend, is it?".

"My husband, actually" said Roberto as he smiled at the thought of his husband. "I met my husband, three years ago, when we were doing our look-out business".

"Oh, I see, that's good" said Blu as he felt more happier for his friend. "So, what's your husband's name, then?".

"Jorge, his name is Jorge" said Roberto as he smiled even more. "We met after we had successfully made sure that there was no bad bird or human to threaten us or the tribe, after that we started talking to one another and we each blushed whenever we complimented each other. The days turned into weeks and we had no idea that we loved each other until we had our first kiss which happened in my hollow and we loved each other from that moment, onwards. I found Jorge to be an handsome bird, sweet, loving, caring and compassionate, I knew, in my heart, I loved him. We went on a few dates, but, clearly, the reaction from most of the tribe was negative which greatly upset me and it affected me for two weeks before they eventually accepted mine and Jorge's relationship and it wasn't until a few months later, when he proposed to me and I, happily, accepted before, soon enough, we were married and adopted a child, called Emily, together".

Blu nodded his head in understanding as he knew that Roberto has found someone that he loves and who loves him back in return with this making Blu smile again as the two continued to fly in the direction of Rio and the Spix Macaw tribe, itself, hoping to get to the two in time.

Day soon turned into night as Blu and Roberto managed to catch sight of a boat sailing down the river with it being the right one due to countless Spix Macaws that are on it and the two eventually landed gently on the boat as they began to try to find their respective families.

Roberto was the first to find his family and he gently woke up his husband, Jorge, who smiled at Roberto's return before the two shared a small kiss as they began to lay down with Jorge having one wing wrapped around his daughter and the other wrapped around Roberto, himself.

Blu found his family, sound asleep, which made him quietly chuckle as he gave a gentle kiss on the forehead to each of his children before waking up Jewel, who, happily, smiled at her husband's return and the two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss as they wrapped their wings around each other as they fell asleep.

They had no idea that Eduardo was secretly awake and he has just witnessed the return of Blu as well as Roberto which made him smile at the fact that their respective families are once again whole and he couldn't be more proud of his son-in-law and his right-hand bird.

He turned his attention to the Amazon rainforest and he still saw the flames light up the famous rainforest as it slowly destroys it along with the homes of the Spix Macaw as well as the Scarlet Macaw tribe which brought tears to Eduardo's eyes as he forced himself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to Nightfly123 for writing yet another chapter of this awesome story :)**

* * *

While Blu and Roberto had returned to their respective families, Karrer has teleported himself to a dark cave and he made his presence to known to thousands of other male Hyacinth Macaws, who kneeled before their ruler as he walked past them.

He walked and walked until he came upon to one of the rooms that held prisoners which he entered as he saw his prisoner, Skyler, trying to break free of the round rings that held her wings in place and Karrer smiled at the fact that he has caught a member of the Rio Army.

Skyler kept on trying to break free of the rings until she saw Karrer and her facial expression quickly turned to one of anger as she glared at Karrer for what he did to her and her home as well as his threat to follow Benjamin to the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe.

"You really are a fighter, my dear" said Karrer as he chuckled. "Yes, I can see that, indeed".

"I will be free of these rings" said Skyler as she glared at Karrer. "Along with the fact that I will kill you, when I do".

"Come now, come now" said Karrer as he smiled at Skyler. "There is no need for threats, that's just bad diplomacy".

"Not after, what you've done" said Skyler as she grew more furious. "You have tried to kill me, you have tried to kill my grandchildren".

"A necessary sacrifice said Karrer as he kept his focus on Skyler. "You see, the real person who should be blamed for putting them in harms way...is you".

"You've got to be kidding me?, why should I be the one responsible" said Skyler as her anger grew. "You tried to murder them, they are innocent children".

"Ah yes, children are indeed innocent as well as cute and cheerful" agreed Karrer before he became serious. "But what about their parents and grandparents?".

"What are you talking about?, are you accusing me of being a bad grandmother?" demanded Skyler as she became more annoyed. "I wasn't a bad grandmother".

"Really?, then, tell me, how many children have lost their parents and loved ones..." said Karrer before he pointed at Skyler's outrage curse on her stomach. "...due to this".

Skyler became horrified at what Karrer meant by that as she could do nothing but allow Karrer to touch her outrage curse which caused Skyler to scream out in pain as Karrer was slowly absorbing the power of the outrage curse and taking her strength at the same time.

He continued to absorb Skyler's powers and strength before he let go off Skyler's stomach which caused Skyler to breathe fast in relief as she tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes due to the amount of pain that she had been put through, just now.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask to have this sort of power" said Skyler as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't ask to have this...this...CURSE!".

"Do you want to know why, it is called a curse?" asked Karrer as he smiled at how broken that Skyler has become. "It is called a curse, because it is used to ruin life".

"What do you know about this curse, then?" demanded Skyler as she tried to blink the tears away. "Why are you interested in this particular curse?".

"Because it takes away, people's lives" said Karrer as he smirked at Skyler. "Just like what you did during the battle of Armageddon".

"NO!, THAT WASN'T ME!" screamed Skyler as she began to sob with tears streaming down her cheeks at a faster rate. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM!".

"Don't deny, what you've known to be true" said Karrer as he grabbed Skyler by the throat with his free wing. "You see, a lot of innocent birds have died...BECAUSE OF YOU!".

Karrer released his grip on Skyler's throat and he began punching the defenceless Skyler many times in order to further break her spirit with the attempt working as Skyler was slowly, but, surely falling to his will as she was eventually released from the rings where she landed face-first on the ground.

She was taken by two male Hyacinth Macaws to another room, where she was dressed up and she was taken to where the rest of the army of male Hyacinth Macaw's located and she was forced to do belly dancing in order to pleasure them much to her humiliation.

The captured Skyler clearly wasn't enough for Karrer as he wanted to destroy all of the Rio Army members, knowing that they are still out there and are probably going to get help in defeating him which made him smile at the fact that he has got them on the run.

He, already, plans to go after them and he has decided to give them a small break before it was business as usual that involves the attempting annihilation of the Rio Army which would automatically mean that the entire world will be at the mercy of Karrer and his army.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rose the next morning to signal the start of a new day as Blu and his family woke before they had a proper family reunion when the rest of his family had realised that he has come back which attracted the attention of the entire Spix Macaw tribe.

Roberto's return had also garnered attention as the entire tribe celebrated the return of the two before they realised that they are now very close to being in the port of Rio and they took this chance to fly in order to get to the forest of Rio, faster as they needed to get there quick.

They flew past countless buildings and they realised that their numbers have attracted the nearby humans as they stared in awe at seeing at such massive number of Spix Macaws that were heading towards the forest of Rio, which still had smoke coming from it.

Just as they got closer to the forest, they were attacked by an mysterious bird which was revealed to be a female yellow Macaw and she tackled Jewel out of the air as the two flew down towards the nearby abandoned building where the teenaged female yellow Macaw pinned Jewel to the ground.

"Surrender and tell us, your identity" threated the female Yellow Macaw. "Or else, prepared to die".

"Hey, who do you think, you are?" asked Jewel as she became annoyed. "Me and my allies are not here for any trouble".

"More of you?, my eyes did not mislead me" said the female Yellow Macaw in curiosity. "Why are you and your allies here, anyway?".

"We are here to find a way to stop, Karrer" said a voice which revealed to be Blu. "So, please, let go of my wife and we will tell you about him".

"I know, who he is and I don't need reminding" said the female Yellow Macaw in anger. "He will pay for what he's done and so will-".

"Rita, that's enough, let go of our guests" said a female voice that surprised Blu and Jewel. "I'm pretty sure, that they need our help".

Blu and Jewel, along with the rest of the Spix Macaw who have followed them into the abandoned building, could only watch as a female Yellow Macaw made her presence known while being flanked by some female Green Macaws as well as some female Scarlet Macaws.

The adult female Yellow Macaw, who is clearly the leader, looked a bit like Mimi except, unlike Mimi, she has a slender body along with purple lavender eyelids as well as a yellow flattered feathers as she looks at what she calls her guests and she had a good idea of why they were here.

She looked at Rita, a teenaged female Yellow Macaw, before nodding her head as a signal to let Jewel get to her feet which Rita followed in a reluctant manner while still keeping her eyes on Jewel in case the latter should do anything of the betraying sort to her and her group.

"Hello there, my name is Fabiano" said the adult female Yellow Macaw with a smile. "I am the leader of the Guardians of Rio".

"The Guardians of Rio?, really?" asked Roberto as he became shocked. "I thought that, the Rio Army is the only group protecting the innocent".

"Rio Army, that's interesting" said Fabiano as she continued to smile. "It fits actually, so, I guess that you guys know about Karrer?".

"Yes, we definitely do, Fabiano" said Blu as he became surprised at what he was hearing. "What do you know about him?".

"We have a big history with him" said Fabiano as she began to speak about her history with Karrer. "Karrer is the reason why we have lost so many fathers and mothers to the point where we, as a tribe, were forced to create what we call a lesbian culture, a culture where every female falls in love with another female and they look after one or two chicks to help raise the chicks with love and we do allow heterosexual birds to fall in love, too, in order to help them rebuild their respective tribes. As for Karrer, he wants to totally destroy you guys and he has a silver gauntlet that allows him to turn his defeated enemy's power into a stone that he puts into his gauntlet and he uses that to become more powerful in his quest to taking over the world".

"So, this silver gauntlet of his?" asked Jewel in a worried tone. "Does it allow him to become more, invincible?".

"In a way it does, but, not entirely" said Fabiano as she looks at Jewel. "He is not resistant to pain, he can still feel every punch and every kick thrown at him".

"He also has a black stone in his gauntlet" said Benjamin as he became scared. "My dad and mother fought Karrer...He killed them".

"Don't let their sacrifice be in vain, my child" said Fabiano as she pats Benjamin on the shoulder. "Through you, they have another opportunity to defeat Karrer".

Benjamin felt comforted by the fact that his parents haven't died in vain and the fact that they, in a way, have another chance to defeat Karrer even though, just like what Fabiano had said, it's through him and he was willing to defeat Karrer in order to avenge his parents.

His brother, Jackson, walked beside him and he patted him on the shoulder while smiling to show that he is going to standby his brother no matter what Karrer throws at him as well as the fact that they are going to avenge their parents together as their own team.

Fabiano smiled at the bond that the two brothers had for each other as she began taking them to where the rest of her tribe are located in order to show them what life is like for them ever since Karrer had burned the nearby forest of Rio as well as killed many fathers and mothers.


	15. Chapter 15

While Fabiano was taking Blu and his allies to meet the rest of her tribe, Skyler was now in a room where she found herself in a cell with her wings strapped in the air, along with her feet that were strapped to the wall, as Karrer entered her cell much to her horror.

Karrer smiled at the position that Skyler was in and he began pondering about what to do with Skyler as an idea came to mind which resulted in Karrer walking over to Skyler and placing his wing on her chest before draining the power of the outrage curse.

Skyler could only scream out in pain as she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker by the minute, until, Karrer had finally absorbed the full power of the outrage curse and he smiled at his newly absorbed power as he turned his attention back to the weakened Skyler.

"So, this is the power of the outrage curse" said Karrer as he continued to smile. "You, must be one unlucky girl, my dear prisoner".

"You...have...no...idea, what...that...thing...is" gasped Skyler as she tried to catch her breath. "It's...power...is...damaging...to...it's...owner and others".

"Well, it's lucky for you, that you don't have it" said Karrer as he smirked at Skyler. "Not anymore, I am worthy to hold it's power and I will use it to destroy the Rio Army".

"Not...if...I...have...anything...to...say...about...it" said Skyler as she tried to recover. "Besides...you got what you wanted...why...are...you...not...letting me...go?".

"That's because, I have other plans for you" said Karrer as he stroked Skyler's head. "You really are pathetic, but, yet, you have a beautiful face and eyes as well as body, you also have a very attractive chest and a cute round belly, I will 'make it' with you, whether you like it or not".

"Oh...no...I heard this...all...before" said Skyler as Karrer brought his face to hers. "Please...don't...do...this".

Karrer ignored her as he brought his wing from Skyler's head to her cheek which he began to softly stroke as he began patting Skyler's chest with his other wing before he kissing Skyler on the cheek and he also licked her chick as Skyler tried to turn her head away from him.

Not satisfied with kissing and licking Skyler's cheek, Karrer kissed her on the beak by force before he began kissing and licking Skyler's chest which caused Skyler to moan in pleasure of what she was receiving and having done to her by Karrer as he put his wings on her hips.

He continued to kiss and lick Skyler's stomach as he made his way towards Skyler's groin where he began to do other naughty stuff to her and this lasted for a number of hours until Karrer has had enough as he stopped giving Skyler a lot of pleasure that the latter didn't want that moment.

Skyler was now tired and sweating as she forced herself to look at Karrer with fear in her eyes as she knew that if Karrer had done it to her once, he can do it again and Skyler, most certainly, didn't want that as she had a bad feeling that Karrer could do it to her again at any given moment.

"I'll admit, that was fun, but got me an idea" said Karrer as he smiled at Skyler. "I am still planning on killing the Rio Army, but now, I will find other girls and have 'fun' with them as I did with you, so tell me, where can I find more beautiful girls like you and what are they names?".

"I know three, Carla, Bia and Alondra" said Skyler out of fear. "I don't know where they are...What are you going to do to them?".

"No matter, I will find them" said Karrer as he smiled. "Once I captured them, I will make Bia and Alondra kiss each other in front of my men while I will make Carla dance in front of my men, too".

"What about, Tiago?" asked Skyler as she became horrified by what she was hearing. "What are you going to do to him?".

"Hmm, that's interesting" said Karrer as he smiles. "After I captured him, I will use him to make sure that the females of my army have their own attraction".

Karrer chuckled as he walked away from Skyler and out of her cell as well as out of her sight while Skyler could do nothing but cry at the fact that she had betrayed four of her allies to Karrer with the thought making her cry even more.

On the other side of the cell, Karrer was happy to hear Skyle sob as he opened a portal and he stepped through it before the portal closed behind him as he marched forward in his attempt to find Bia, Carla, Tiago and Alondra.


	16. Chapter 16

While Karrer was on his way to find the three birds he desired, Blu along with his friends are still following Fabiano and her group as they went in search of the latter's tribe to how the tribe is doing since Karrer's attack on them and their families with the event being traumatising for them.

After flying for many hours, Blu and his friends soon found themselves deep in the forest as well as in a deep cave where they saw many female birds cuddling each other, sharing kisses and looking after one or two chicks with the heterosexual couples doing the same thing, just as Fabiano had described.

Blu and his allies landed on the cave floor as they looked at how peaceful the entire tribe looked despite their terrible situation and they admired the tribe's determination to keep themselves, as well as others, safe from harm as well as out of Karrer's reach so he can't find and get to them.

Bia and Alondra, themselves, are happy to see other female birds in a lesbian relationship like them with this having an affect on the two as they didn't feel alone in being the only lesbian couple anymore and this caused the two lovebirds to smile at each other before they shared an passionate kiss that they both enjoyed.

"I see that you two, are lesbians too" said Fabiano as Bia and Alondra broke their kiss. "Your love for each other is strong and it grows every day".

"Yeah, I love Bia with all of my heart" said Alondra as she cuddled her beautiful wife. "I don't know what I'll be, without her and she is my light in my darkest hour".

"Alondra is the love of my life, Fabiano" said Bia as she looks at Alondra while smiling. "She is the most beautiful bird, I ever seen and she is always there for me".

"I can definitely see that, my friend" said Fabiano as she smiles at the two lovebirds. "You two should really join, our tribe as we surely need birds like you".

"Really?, that would be amazing" said Bia, though, she soon became concerned. "But do we have to choose now?".

"No, you don't have to choose, right now" said Fabiano as she continued to smile. "Though the offer is always open".

"So, tell me, how you two always been lesbians?" asked Fabiano as she looked at the two. "Or have you been lesbians for quite some time?".

"I have always been a lesbian, Fabiano" said Alondra as she looked at Fabiano. "Ever since my first relationship with Isabella, which ended tragically".

"I was bisexual for only a short period of time" said Bia as she remembered that time. "I had feelings for Carlos, but instead, I fell in love with Alondra and I loved her since".

"Good for love is the most powerful weapon of all" said Fabiano as she looked at Bia. "You can use that to defeat Karrer, he doesn't understand it".

Bia smiled at that and she faced Alondra, who smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before the two told Fabiano as well as the others that they are going to train, for when the time comes for them to face Karrer in battle yet again, which Blu and the others nodded in understanding before the two lovebirds flew off to train.

The two flew for many minutes, until, they came to a suitable spot where they can have some 'alone' time as well as train in their attempt to boost each other's powers and they decided to have a romantic time for the moment as the two lovebirds landed on the ground where they cuddled each other again.

Alondra was happy that she met Bia and she knew that they have come a long way from the moment that their first met as well as having their first training session together that resulted in their first kiss which lead to them entering a relationship before they went on dates, got married and adopted two chicks.

"You know, Bia, I was thinking" said Alondra as she looked at Bia. "Maybe we can have a baby the usual way".

"What do you mean, Alondra?" asked Bia as she became confused. "What are you trying to say?".

"I am saying that...hmmm..." said Alondra as she thought about it. "...you can become pregnant because of a new power, I learned, would you like that?".

"You know, I would, my love" said Bia as she briefly kissed Alondra on the beak. "That way, you can look after me more and we can get a sense of what my mom had to go through, when she was pregnant with me and my siblings".

Alondra smiled as she kissed Bia on the beak with the latter returning it as Bia laid on her back with Alondra on top of her as the two continued to kiss each other before Bia felt her wife, Alondra, kissing her neck and stomach with Alondra putting her wing on Bia's stomach and she focused her energy into her wing.

She felt a warm sensation as she heard Bia moan in pleasure of what she was feeling and it wasn't long until Alondra stopped focusing her energy into her wing as she began stroking her wife's stomach with her wing before she moved her head towards Bia's groin where the two had their best love-making in a long time.

Bia had the best time of her life as she loved the pleasure that her wife was giving to her before she turned the tables on Alondra by rolling the latter onto her back while Bia was on top of her before she gave Alondra the same pleasure that she gave her as it lasted for ten minutes until they stopped, got to their feet and started training.


	17. Chapter 17

While Bia and Alondra were flying off to train and have some alone time, Blu as well as the others began settling into their new home before they started their own training as they hoped to prepare themselves for when they fight Karrer again and they were determined to beat him.

They trained in pairs with Blu training with Jewel, Carla training with Nightfly, Tiago training with his wife Diana while the children trained with each other as the training progressed with their powers boosting by the passing minutes much to their happiness as they carried on training.

After training for so many minutes, they decided to take a break from the training and everyone went to do their own activity with Blu and Jewel going to a private area of the forest for the time being, although, Fabiano decided to follow them in order to talk with them about something.

She followed the two to the private area and she let her presence known much to the surprise of the two lovebirds as they had no idea that she had been following them, although, they smiled as they encouraged her to come over to them which is something that Fabiano was happy to oblige.

"Hello you two, how are you doing?" asked Fabiano as she landed next to them. "Are you guys, ok?".

"Yeah, we're fine, Fabiano" said Blu as he nodded in agreement. "We were just thinking, really, about a lot of stuff".

"I don't blame you, guys" said Fabiano as she stood next to them. "What kind of stuff, are you thinking about?".

"Well, it's hard to explain" said Jewel as she looked at Fabiano. "Do you think, that this is the end for us all?".

"To be honest, I don't think so" said Fabiano as she became concerned. "Why do you guys think that, anyway?".

"It's because, we have nothing left" said Blu as he had tears in his eyes. "Along with the fact, I don't think that we can beat Karrer".

"Guys, I know that you can beat Karrer" said Fabiano as she tried to cheer the two up. "You've faced many villains and yet, you survived, the Rio Army SURIVIVED because of you guys, don't let that all be for nothing".

Blu and Jewel nodded in agreement to that before they heard the sounds of screaming as they, instantly, knew that those screams belong to Bia and Alondra with the thought making the two flying over to see Karrer having not just Bia and Alondra over his shoulder, but, Tiago and Carla, too.

The sight horrified our two main heroes as they tried to rescue their children as well as their daughter-in-law only to be shoved to the side by Karrer, who opened a portal and he began walking into it while turning his head to look at Blu and Jewel with a smile on his face as the portal closed behind him.

Bia and Alondra's earlier screams had caught everyone's attention with the entire Rio Army coming to see what all the commotion was about only to realise that two of their own have been kidnapped with this being used to motivate them further in their training as they started training again.

Knowing that their daughter would never want them to give up, Blu and Jewel trained as hard as they possibly could in their attempt to boost their power which increased at a fast rate with their power-level still increasing by the passing minute, but, they realised that it still wasn't enough to beat Karrer.

The thought of Karrer was making Blu more and more furious as he vowed to himself that he would kill the guy that kidnapped his daughter as well as his daughter-in-law with Jewel making the same promise as she wasn't the one to let something as serious as this go lightly.

They continued to train as they boosted their power with their power-levels growing higher and higher until they stopped training as they heard the sound of four wing-flaps which got their attention as they turned only to see two male Peregrine Falcons and two female Spix Macaws.

"Tomada?, Sorrel?, is that really you?" asked Blu as he smiled at the two. "I am so glad, you're here".

"Glad to be here, Blu, glad to be back" said Tomada before he introduced his children. "kids, say hello to your uncle Blu".

"Hello, Uncle Blu!" shouted Tomada Junior and Bobbie as they hugged Blu. "We're happy to see you, again".

"I'm happy to see you" said Blu as he returned the hug before looking at Tomada. "We've got a problem, Tomada and we need you as well as Sorrel's help".

"Let me guess, Karrer" said Tomada much to Blu's surprise as he nodded in confirmation. "Heard about him, he's been causing trouble for a long time, now".

"Yes, he definitely has" agreed Blu as he nodded in agreement to what Tomada was saying. "Also, he has kidnapped mine and Jewel's three kids, along with Alondra".

Tomada was shocked to hear that as he couldn't believe that his friend's own children were kidnapped again with the previous kidnapping happening during the early stages of the whole 'Flock of doom' fiasco when they had been kidnapped by Reidak and his lover, Celeste.

He only needed to look at Sorrel, his wife, to know that he needs to help his friend get his children and daughter-in-law back as well as out of Karrer's grasps, although, they knew that it wasn't going to be easy with previous rescue attempt experiences being the biggest of examples.


	18. Chapter 18

While Tomada and his family have returned to help Blu in his quest to rescue his children as well as his daughter-in-law, Fabiano and the rest of the Guardians of Rio had been training themselves with their power-levels being quite high, indeed and their power-levels are still growing.

The group was made up of Six birds with Fabiano and Rita being two of them as they trained each other for the upcoming battle with Karrer in their attempts to help Blu get his children and daughter-in-law back in one piece as well as defeat Karrer once and for all.

The third female of the group is a Scarlet Macaw and she has flattered feathers on both her stomach as well as her head, along with purple lavender eyelids, brown eyes, while also having a image of three birds on her beak with the image having clearly been painted.

The fourth female of the group is a Green Macaw and she has pointy feathers on both her stomach as well as her head, along with normal red eyelids, Blue eyes, while also having a yellow pattern of a heart on the top of her head along with a blue pattern of a blue rose on her chest.

The fifth female of the group is also a Scarlet Macaw and she has flattered feathers on her stomach, though, she has pointy feathers on her head and she has golden eyelids, along with green eyes, while she had rainbow coloured pattern on her stomach to go with her wings.

The Sixth and final member of the group is a female that is also a Green Macaw with pointy feathers on her stomach, though, her head feathers are flattered and she has the normal red eyelids along with brown eyes and she had a green pattern of a bird on her stomach.

All together, these six birds are what made up the Guardians of Rio and it is their job to protect the famous city of Rio from terrifying threats like Karrer as well as to keep the peace for when the difficult times are ahead and they keep other birds calm whenever they start to panic.

"So, Fabiano?, can we trust the Rio Army?" asked the third female, a Scarlet Macaw. "What if, after we defeated Karrer, they betray us when our guard is down?".

"They won't do that, Zamora, I know they won't" said Fabiano as she smiled. "Because they need our help, in defeating Karrer".

"Yeah, but, what if we lose this battle?" asked the fourth female, a Green Macaw. "Karrer is going to go after the innocent women and children as well as the men".

"We won't let him, Gillian" said Rita as she tried to calm her down. "But he will get what's coming to him, soon enough".

"I want my own, shot at him" said the fifth female, another Scarlet Macaw. "He is going to pay, for what he's done".

"He definitely will, Hera" said Fabiano as she kept a firm grip on her. "We need to be patient, he will be expecting us".

"So?, we surprise him?" asked the sixth female, another Green Macaw. "I love those sort attacks, they're fun".

"We love those attacks too, Hilda" said Rita as she looked at her friend. "Though, we need to stick together if we are going to win this battle".

Hilda smiled as she and the rest of the Guardians of Rio began to make plans on how to rescue the three Gunderson children as well as Blu's daughter-in-law from Karrer's grasps along with planning on how to defeat Karrer once and for all, to stop him from succeeding with his plan.

Fabiano understood many of her comrade's concerns as she knew that they don't know the Rio Army very much in person, though, she is willing to make an alliance with them in their joint efforts to defeat Karrer for good and bring peace back to the whole world again where it belongs.


	19. Chapter 19

While the Guardians of Rio were still making plans on how to defeat Karrer, the bird-in-question was back at his base and he had his four captives strapped on a wall in a cell that was next to Skyler's cell and he loved the sight of his four captives.

Bia and Alondra were strapped to a wall that was on one end of the cell while Tiago and Carla were strapped to another wall that was on the other end of a wall as they focused their attention on Karrer, who looked between the four captured birds.

Skyler was feeling guilty as she knew that she was the one that gave away their names in the first place and she vowed to herself, to make up for that mistake from the moment that she is freed from this place that she calls prison.

"Well, well, well, look at you" said Karrer as he smiled at the Gunderson children and Alondra. "Your power-levels are quite strong, I must admit".

"I'm glad, you're pleased" said Carla in a sarcastic manner as she glared at Karrer. "Let us go, you evil, creep".

"There's no need for that" said Karrer as he looked at Carla in particular. "You see, I need you to do me a favour for me".

"Oh really, what is that?" asked Carla as she continued to be sarcastic. "What exactly is, the _favour_?".

"I need you to dance" said Karrer much to Carla's confusion. "I need you to belly-dance in front of my men, while your sister and her wife make-out in front of my men".

"Hell no, I'm not doing that" said Carla as she became angry. "There is no way, that I am doing that, ever".

"It wasn't a question or request" said Karrer as he punched Carla in the stomach. "It was an order, besides, your brother will be the main attraction for the females of my army".

"You selfish and annoying, creep" said Tiago as he glared at Karrer. "You will lose, you hear me?, YOU WILL LOSE!".

"He's right, you are destined to lose" said Alondra as she looked at her enemy. "This is a fight, you won't win".

"Mine and my sibling's dad will beat you" said Bia as she looked, angrily, at Karrer. "He will beat you and bring peace back to this world".

"Let's see about that, shall we?" said Karrer as he smiled at the four prisoners before him. "I'll let my guards take you, to where you need to go".

Karrer left the room with this giving Alondra enough time to use her telekinesis powers to put a shield made out of love around her and Bia's unborn child, that still reside in Bia's stomach, as she knew that this love shield will protect them from any beating, should Bia get beaten at all.

The latter smiled, lovingly, at her wife with Alondra returning the gesture as they hoped to come out of this alive and they planned on having a peaceful family life once peace has been returned to the world and their enemy defeated with the thought making the two smile even more.

Suddenly, a group of male Hyacinth Macaws came into the room and they released the Gunderson children before releasing Alondra as they took the four to another room with one holding the male group of the army with the other room holding the female group of the army.

Bia and Alondra were shoved into the room along with Carla before the door was slammed shut behind them as Carla was forced to belly-dance in front of the male group with her sister kissing her wife to satisfy the males that made up a quarter of Karrer's army as the males began kissing Carla, against her will.

While that was happening, Tiago was thrown into the other room that held the female group of Karrer's army and they began flirting as well as kissing Tiago with the latter hoping that this was just a horrible nightmare as he tried to hold onto hope that his father and mother will rescue him.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days past as Blu and the rest of the Rio Army felt ready enough to start a rescue attempt with the only problem being how to find Karrer as they knew that if they can find him, then, they should be able to find the three Gunderson children and Alondra.

That problem was growing for a while until it was revealed that Fabiano knows where Karrer's base is as she had been there before and she knows where it is by heart much to the surprise as well as the relief of Blu and the Rio Army knowing that the rescue attempt can still go ahead.

The Rio Army and the Guardians of Rio officially joined forces as Fabiano used her telekinesis powers to open a portal to Karrer's base which they jumped through the portal until they landed in Karrer's base as they attempted to find the three Gunderson siblings and Alondra.

They silently split up to cover more ground and they, soon enough, managed to find them with Blu leading one group into the room that held the male part of Karrer's army while Jewel lead the other group into the room that held the female part of Karrer's army.

The two groups managed to rescue the four and they also managed to rescue Skyler as they knew that it was time to return back to the forest of Rio in order to prepare themselves for when Karrer would make his attack on them, but, they were in for a terrible surprise.

Just as Fabiano had opened a portal back to the forest of Rio, they sensed a presence nearby and they turned round only to see that Karrer was standing a few metres away across from them and he had an big smile on his face as he knew that he has caught them in the act.

"So, you guys sure don't quit, do you?" said Karrer as his smile grew in size. "I can see why those other villains failed, to beat you".

"Of course and you'll have the same fate" said Tomada as he glared at Karrer. "You will pay for what you've done, you cruel Hyacinth Macaw".

"Whoa, whoa, watch what you're saying" said Karrer as he began to chuckle. "You might never know, that those words might be your last".

"How dare you kidnap, my grandchildren" said Sienna as she looked at Karrer. "Have you no shame, you big coward".

"Really?, me?, a coward?" asked Karrer as he chuckled more to Sienna's annoyance. "Says the grandmother, who has put her own grandchildren in harms way".

"You better watch, your beak" said Eduardo as he became furious at Karrer's lack of compassion. "You have killed many mothers and fathers, poor chicks left on their own".

"Now, that's where you're wrong" said Karrer as he still smiled at Eduardo's temper. "Sure I killed those mothers and fathers, but, the mothers that have teenaged chicks".

"And as for the fathers?" asked Eduardo as his anger grew in size. "What about them?, did you kill them because they had teenaged chicks?".

"No, I did not" said Karrer as he laughed in Eduardo's face. "I killed the fathers that have new-born chicks, but, the mothers, I kept them alive, so they can tell the tale".

"Well, the tale has spread" said Sienna as she glared at Karrer. "You will pay for what you've done, you...evil...COWARD!".

Suddenly, Sienna launched herself at Karrer and she began fighting him which gave the rest of the Rio Army time to escape with the three Gunderson siblings as well as Alondra going first before everyone else followed while Jewel and Eduardo were about to follow when they saw the most horrifying thing, happen.

Karrer was blocking or dodging nearly every punch and kick that Sienna aimed at him before he grabbed Sienna by the neck as he looked at Jewel and Eduardo, who could only watch on in horror, as he snapped Sienna's neck and he dropped her lifeless body to the ground much to Jewel's sadness and rage.

"MMMMOOOOMMMM!, NOOOOOOO!" screamed Jewel as she glared at Karrer. "I'LLLLLL KILLLLLL YOOOOUUUUU!, I'LL KILL YOU!".

"Jewel, come on, we need to go" said Eduardo as he grabbed his screaming daughter. "We have to go, now".

Eduardo jumped through the portal with a screaming Jewel in his grasps and Jewel had tears streaming down her face as she watched one of the portal close before arriving back into the forest of Rio through the other end of the portal where she was comforted by Blu and their children.

Karrer, who had watched the portal close, smiled at the fact that he is winning against the Rio Army and he turned his attention to his army as he gave the signal that it was time for an all-out assault on the Rio Army and it's allies with victory and peace being at stake for both sides.

He opened a portal that would lead them to the edge of the forest and they jumped into the portal before coming on to the edge of the forest as they slowly began making their way towards where Blu, the Rio Army and the Guardians of Rio are located.


	21. Chapter 21

After witnessing the death of her mother, Jewel began to withdraw herself from her loved ones and it was an act that caused great concern, for all who knew her, as they knew that the death of Sienna is definitely having a big effect on her and it could lead to something bad.

Unfortunely, that became true as Jewel became annoyed with Blu much to the latter's worry and he has never seen his wife act like this towards him before which only worried him even more as he hoped that the effects were only temporarily, though, how much longer?, Blu wasn't sure.

He became more worried as he saw Jewel training herself much harder than before and blood was even dripping from her wings as a result of her harsh training and this was the last straw for Blu as he decided that enough was enough and he began to confront Jewel head on.

"JEWEL!, STOP!, THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Blu as he ran over to Jewel. "Please, honey, just stop, please".

"I can't and I won't stop, Blu" said Jewel as she glared at her husband. "My mother is dead, because of that creep".

"Please, Jewel, we can work this out" said Blu as he grabbed his wife's wings. "Listen to me, we need to stay calm if we are going to defeat Karrer".

"And where did that get us, last time?" asked Jewel as she looked sternly at Blu. "Oh, I know, the last time that we were calm, my mother was brutally murdered".

"That's not true, Jewel, it just isn't true" said Blu as he tries to comfort his wife. "Being calm did not get your mother killed, we know what really killed your mother".

"Something, I don't need reminding of" said Jewel as she slowly took a deep breath. "Well, that's it, I am going to find Karrer and kill him, alone if I have to".

"Unfortunely, Jewel, I can't let you do that" said Blu as he looked sadly at his wife. "Because if you go and fight Karrer, alone, then, you won't be coming back alive".

Jewel only sighed at the logic as she nodded in agreement to what Blu was saying and she put a wing on her husband's cheek before kissing him on the beak with Blu returning as he hoped that his wife has finally come to her senses and that they can defeat Karrer, together.

Once they broke the kiss, Jewel delivered a hard punch to Blu's face and the blow knocking Blu unconscious as Jewel grabbed Blu before putting him against a tree as she used some vines to wrap Blu's wings to the branches of the tree in order to prevent Blu from stopping her.

After she finished the task, Jewel began to fly away from the others without them noticing her as she tried to find Karrer without much luck and she was just about to fly towards the edge of the forest of Rio when she saw an whole army of Hyacinth Macaws, both male and female alike.

It was there when Jewel saw Karrer, flying at the head of his army, with the sight of Karrer making Jewel angry as she remembered her mother being brutally killed by Karrer back at his base and she vowed to avenge her mother knowing that Karrer must not be allowed to live any longer.

Karrer saw Jewel and he chuckled to himself, knowing that Jewel has come to fight him out of anger and revenge, before he sent a quarter of his army at her with the male Hyacinth Macaw soldiers charging at Jewel, who began to slaughter them without mercy much to Karrer's surprise.

He didn't expect Jewel to actually kill his soldiers and he began to smile at the fact that it was exactly what he wanted Jewel to do as it showed that her anger as well as her thirst for revenge for what Karrer had done to her mother has taken control of her with the thought making Karrer smile even more.

Jewel had just killed the last of the Quarter of Karrer's army that Karrer had sent at her as she focused her attention on the guy himself and Karrer prepared himself for a fight that would rock the Amazon rainforest to it's core and the two looked at each other from across the forest floor.

"You will pay for what you did to my mother, you big coward" said Jewel as her anger grew. "I will make sure that your death, is slow and painful".

"Very well, go ahead and try, my dear enemy" said Karrer as he smiled at Jewel's angry state. "Besides, you won't win against me, alone".

That only got Jewel more angry as she glared at Karrer before charging at him and the two began to fight with Jewel having the upper hand at first as she began to throw punches at him as well as kicking him much to Karrer's annoyance as he began fighting back.

Karrer managed to grab Jewel by her neck as he began punching her stomach until Jewel managed to fire an energy beam at his stomach which sent the guy flying into a tree and injuring him in the process as he slowly became angry with the full intention of killing Jewel.

The two fought again and this time it was Karrer, who had the upper hand, as he grabbed Jewel by the neck again and he began slamming her down to the ground repeatedly before slamming her to the ground for the last time and he began punching Jewel in the face and stomach as well.

Jewel tried to defend herself, but, she couldn't defend herself from a barrage of punches to her face and stomach as her strength was slowly being drained from her and she was getting closer to being killed by the very bird, who killed her mother and kidnapped her children.

Finally Karrer stopped and he put his wing on Jewel's chest as he began absorb Jewel's power with the effort making Jewel scream out in pain while Karrer grew more powerful in strength as he, eventually, released his wing from Jewel's chest and he grabbed Jewel by the neck again, but, this time, with his talons.

The strength of Karrer's talons squeezing her neck became too much for Jewel as she felt the air and life being sucked out of her while remembering how far she has come from falling in love with Blu to having children with him as well as going on many adventures with him, this being her last thought as she eventually died from suffocation.


	22. Chapter 22

Blu woke up with a sudden shock as he felt someone's life energy disappear and he had a bad feeling that the light energy belonged to his wife, Jewel, with the thought making Blu shudder with fear at that very thought as he realised that he was strapped to a tree by vines.

For a brief moment, he was confused on how he got there, until he realised that it was Jewel that put him there and he, then, realised that it was indeed Jewel, who's life energy had vanished without a trace, the realisation making Blu have tears in his eyes.

He mourned for Jewel, his wife, a loving mother, a wonderful grandmother as well as beautiful daughter of Eduardo and Sienna, the former probably having no idea about the death of his daughter with this thought making Blu get himself free of the vines and he began to try to find Eduardo.

For a while he couldn't find him as he saw the Rio Army and the guardians of Rio preparing themselves for battle, until he saw the guy mourning with his grandchildren and great-children with the death of Jewel being the most likely thing that has caused this mourning.

"Eduardo, sir, I'm not sure if you've heard" said Blu as he landed next to Eduardo. "But, I felt an energy disappear".

"I already been told of that, Blu" said Eduardo as he looked at Blu with teary eyes. "It was my daughter, wasn't it?".

"Yes, it was, sir, it was" said Blu as he looked at his three children. "Kids, I think that we should have a family hug".

The three Gunderson siblings nodded in agreement as they hugged their father with Blu returning the hug as they all mourned for the loss of Jewel and they knew that life as they know it, won't be the same without her as they knew that they need to look after each other now.

After they broke the hug, they heard the sound of an army heading their way and they turned their attention to the source, only to find Karrer at the head of his army with a dead body of a female Spix Macaw in his talons and he threw that body at Blu, who, to his horror, recognised the body.

It was Jewel and Blu was at first saddened at the sight before he became angry as he glared at Karrer with the full intention of killing the guy after what he did to his wife and the mother of his children as well as the grandmother of their children and he began putting himself into a fighting stance.

The Rio Army and the guardians of Rio did the same thing as they put themselves into a fighting stance while Karrer ordered his army to charge at their enemy with his army doing exactly what they were ordered to do as they charged at the combined forces of the Rio Army and the guardians of Rio.

The latter two also began to charge at their enemy with Blu, his three children, his daughter-in-law and father-in-law, being at the head of the army as they soon clashed with the enemy army with fierce fighting beginning to break out between the two sides as they fought for domination and victory.

Blu and his comrades were defeating the enemy soldiers at a very fast rate as they showed their improved power and skill as they punched as well as kicked their way towards Karrer, who simply stood away from the battle and he watched the battle unfold with his side quickly losing the battle.

It was only made worse for Karrer as he saw an army of female Scarlet Macaws, being led by Felipe, make their presence known as they attacked Karrer's army from behind and they began annihilating the entire army with the sight getting Karrer angry at the fact that his army is about to be defeated.

"Hey Felipe, you're ok?" said Blu as he realised something. "You know, that rhymes, but, most importantly, what happened?".

"Well, Karrer underestimated me" said Felipe as he smiled. "He thought, I was defeated, but, I managed to recover and I took what was left of my tribe here for safety".

Blu smiled at the fact that he and his Rio Army as well as the Guardians of Rio have got extra help in defeating Karrer's forces and they, soon enough, managed to defeat Karrer's army with every single male and female Hyacinth Macaw lying dead while the combined allies cheered in happiness of their victory.

Once his army had been defeated, Karrer made his presence known as he landed in front of the combined forces with Felipe telling many of his army of female Scarlet Macaws to take cover as Felipe stood with Blu and the Rio Army as well as the guardians of Rio stood across from Karrer.

"You've fought well, but, you've caused me enough trouble" said Karrer as he looked at his enemies. "Now you face, Karrer and your destiny".


	23. Chapter 23

After Karrer had announced himself, Blu and the Rio Army as well as the guardians of Rio put themselves into their fighting stances with Felipe doing the same thing as they prepared themselves for a fight with their most formidable enemy, yet.

The two enemies stood across from each other as they waited for one or the other to make the first move until they decided to take turns in attacking Karrer with Tiago going first and he was easily defeated, though, he managed to roll away before anything bad can happen.

Carla went next and she lasted longer than her brother, though, she was also easily defeated and she rolled away while her sister, Bia, took her turn to fight Karrer and she lasted longer than both of her siblings, although, like them, she was easily defeated.

"You know, I think that we need pancakes to beat this guy" said Tiago as he tried think of a strategy. "Because he is tough, you gotta admit that".

"Yeah, but, I don't think pancakes will help us, little bro" said Carla as she tried to think of something else. "Maybe we need a mango".

"Mango won't help us, either, big sister" said Bia as she took her turn to think of something else. "Perhaps, we need some pasta to defeat-".

"Did someone say, pasta?" said a voice that surprised everyone as they turned their attention to the voice. "Because I am a great pasta-lover".

Blu and the Rio Army as well as the guardians of Rio turned their attention to the source of the voice with a familiar male Snow Owl standing in front of them as he smiled at them with his allies smiling in return as he made his way towards them which resulted in a happy hug.

Karrer, himself, was stunned at the sight of a familiar male Snow Owl that he has heard so much about and he became angry at the fact that he has to face another failure of the previous villains before him and it was another mess that he, himself, has to clean up.

He watched as the male Snow Owl continued to hug his allies until they eventually broke the hug and the male Snow Owl saw Karrer with the former having a look of anger while the latter had a furious expression on his face before the male Snow Owl turned to his allies again.

"So, you're telling me that this is the guy, who killed Jewel?" asked the male Snow Owl in shock as he pointed at Karrer. "Poor Jewel, may she rest in peace".

"Yeah, that's why we need to avenge her, uncle Alex" said Tiago as he smiled at Alex. "Because of we don't defeat, Karrer, then, the entire world will be enslaved again".

"Something that we all have bad memories, of" said Alex as he nodded in agreement. "That's why, I am here, to help you guys defeat Karrer once and for all".

"Thanks Alex, we really do need your help" said Tomada as he smiled at his old friend. "I think it's time that we show Karrer, what it means to fight together".

"Ok, guys, let's do this, you're with me?" asked Blu with the others nodding in response. "BIRDS OF THE RIVER!-"

"HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" shouted Blu's team-mates and allies. "CHARRRRRGGGGEEEEE!".

They charged at Karrer with all them giving their all in their fight against Karrer and he used the power of the stones, that he had collected, to boost his attacks and skills as he manages to block and dodge many of the attacks aimed at him by his enemy and he began having the upper hand over them.

Eduardo, the three Gunderson siblings, Alondra and the Guardians of Rio tried to attack Karrer from the front without much success while Blu and the Rio Army tried to attack him from behind, but, Karrer managed to swing round and block their attacks as well as kick them away.

The fight between the two sides was fought for a further ten minutes until Karrer had enough and he managed to get a break in the fight by sending one of his enemies into a tree from which they were knocked unconscious and the others were sent into the nearby bushes where they disappeared from sight.

"You really think, I would be fighting alone?" asked Karrer as he smiled. "Too bad for you, because I have got an ally of my own".

He used the power of the outrage curse, that he has stolen from Skyler, to bring back to life a deceased peacock named Princess Peacock that lived and ruled over Egypt during -1000 BC and she was known for being undefeated against her enemies until she was finally defeated by one of her own.

She's a beautiful female peacock with white feathers, black head feathers and red facial expressions. Her tailfeathers are black with yellow, blue and pink markings and she have beautiful turquoise eyes, of which, Karrer, despite his evil nature, began to fall in love with.


	24. Chapter 24

After bringing back to life princess Peacock, Karrer smiled at what he hoped to be his wife as the two smiled at each other before they shared a kiss with each other and they poured their love into the kiss, the kiss lasting for four minutes, until they finally broke it.

Princess Peacock smiled at her lover and she knew, from the moment that she looked at him, that this is a guy hardened by experiences in his life as she hopes to give him, at least, some love in order to give him a chance of redeeming himself with love being the key.

She turned her attention to see the Rio Army and it's allies scattered across the floor of the forest of Rio with princess Peacock smiling at the fact that her enemies are currently losing to them as she looked at Karrer, two smiling at the fact that their enemies were apparently down for the count.

"Well, look at this beauty, dear" said Peacock as she stroked Bia's cheek with her wing. "Such beauty, fighting on the wrong side".

"Yeah, it's such a shame, isn't it?" said Karrer as he nodded in agreement to his lover. "This poor souls, is going to die with full of regrets".

"Such a shame, indeed, my dear" said Peacock as she smiled at Karrer. "I, personally, think that we should show her, what it means to be loved".

"Yeah, also, I want to say something" said Karrer as he smiled at Peacock. "Miss...?".

"Peacock, call me, Peacock, my dear" said Peacock as she looked at Karrer. "So, what is it, that you want to say?".

"I was wondering if you would..." said Karrer as he kept his eyes on Peacock. ...Would you do the honour of becoming, my wife?".

"Of course, I would, dear" said Peacock as she kissed Karrer's cheek. "Also, thanks for bringing me back to life and as thanks, I'll give you what you desire".

Princess Peacock began making-love with Karrer and it was receiving the best love-making that she could ever feel as she smiled at the pleasure of that Karrer was giving to her and she turned the tables on Karrer as she ended up being on top of him as she returned the pleasure.

The love-making had to be quick as Karrer knew that the Rio Army and the Guardians of Rio won't be down for long as the two got to their feet at, pretty much, the same time as their enemies with both sides looking at each other with anger clear in their facial expressions.

They began to battle once more and during that battle, Princess Peacock began showing her fighting skills as she blocked Eduardo's punch and kicked him away while dodging Sorrel's attack at the same time with Sorrel being thrown into a tree as a result as Princess Peacock continued to show her skills.

Bia and Alondra used their telekinesis powers to shove princess Peacock back only to be shocked at the fact that the latter managed to recover well from the attack and the three began to battle for dominance as they both knew that everything was on the line in this fight.

"SHIELD!" shouted Alondra as she put a shield.

"BUTTERFLY MODE!" shouted Bia as she transformed into her butterfly mode.

Suddenly, two-butterfly wings appeared on her back as her eyes turned white while she held a crystal sword in her wings with the sight making Alondra smile at her wife as she knew that is one of the reason for why she loves Bia and she was smiling at her wife's form.

"You know, something, Bia" said Alondra as she smiled at her wife. "That is one of the reasons, why I love you".

Butterfly Bia smiled at her wife as she began to attack Princess Peacock with her crystal sword and she was winning as she manages to cause some cuts and bruises on Peacock's face which made the latter angry as she transformed into a form of her own.

Peacock began transforming into her demon form as her eyes turned yellow and her body went from white to a mixture of red and black while her she had an orange aura hovering above her head as she looked down on her enemies with an evil smile on her face.

Alondra and Butterfly Bia looked at the form in shock as the battle continued with demon Peacock now, clearly, having the upper hand as she managed to block or dodge each attempted strike of Butterfly Bia's crystal sword with the effort putting a strain on the latter.

" **You think that you can, beat me with that**!?" laughed demon Peacock as she grabbed Butterfly Bia's crystal sword. " **Too bad, because, YOU WILL DIE**!".

Alondra could only watch on in horror as she watched her wife lose her sword to demon Peacock, who used the sword to stab Butterfly Bia in her upper chest much to the shock and horror of not only Alondra, but, Butterfly Bia, herself, as she went back to her base form.

Demon Peacock had an evil smile on her face as she pulled Bia to her and it resulted in Demon Peacock kissing Bia on the beak before throwing her back at Alondra, who watched with an horrified expression on her face as Bia went through the air and landed on the ground a few feet from her.

Alondra ran over to her wife and she got to Bia where she held her wing in a loving manner as she knew that Bia was dying from the wound with Alondra trying to pull out the sword which she does successfully after a lot of effort as she threw the sword away before turning her attention back to Bia.

"Bia, Bia, please, hold on" sobbed Alondra as she kissed Bia's wing and forehead. "I need you, my love".

"I...K-Know...M-My...L-Love" gasped Bia as she smiled at her wife. "I...W-Will...Always...l-love...y-you".

Alondra could only kiss Bia's cheek as the latter became lifeless much to the satisfaction of Demon Peacock, who smiled in delight at the fact that one of most formidable enemies in now gone and she only has to kill Alondra to make sure that Rio Army will be much closer to being utterly destroyed.


	25. Chapter 25

Alondra was still mourning over the death of her wife, Bia, as well as their unborn child with the realisation having dawn on her and she was willing to do anything to bring her wife and unborn child back to life as quickly as possible, but, she realised that there is nothing that she could do.

Demon Peacock began to slowly make her way over to Alondra while grabbing Bia's crystal sword and she gave it a few swings as she continued to make her way over to Alondra, hoping to finish Alondra and having her join Bia in heaven with the thought only making Peacock smile grow in size.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Alondra gave her deceased wife a kiss on the beak while pouring all of her love for Bia into the kiss, the kiss lasting for a few minutes, until she eventually broke the kiss and sobbed on the deceased Bia's chest as she began professing her love for Bia.

"I love you, Bia, with all of my heart" said Alondra as she continued to sob. "I love you, so, so, much".

Suddenly, Alondra began to notice that her wife's body was glowing bright blue as she could only watch as her wife's upper chest wound was instantly healed and Bia was also getting a new form as she had a bright blue aura hovering around her with wings getting mixture of pink and yellow while symbols of butterflies appeared on her stomach.

Demon Peacock was horrified at what she was seeing and she began to charge at Alondra, the latter sensing her coming before blocking with her telekinesis powers for only a short period until Peacock got passed the spell and she swung the crystal sword at her enemy's head...Only for it to be blocked by someone.

She realised, to her own horror, that it was Bia that had blocked her strike with fear, for the first time, creeping into Peacock's body and soul as she looked at Bia, who had her eyes closed before she opened them to reveal that her eyes are grey and she had a serious demeanour due to her new form.

" **KEEP...YOUR...FILTHY...WINGS** " said Bia as she glared at Demon Peacock. " **...OFF...MY...WIFFFFFEEEEEE**!".

Bia sent a massive punch to Demon Peacock's face with the blow sending the latter through a bunch of trees before Bia, instantly, teleported to her and she gave the evil Peacock a huge kick to the stomach as Demon Peacock went straight through some bushes.

Before she could even recover, Demon Peacock saw Bia teleporting behind her and she could do nothing, but, get another big punch with the blow sending her into a tree hard and she fell to the ground in a heap before she began to struggle to get back to her feet.

She saw Bia teleport a few feet away from her and she saw the serious demeanour in her enemy's face as Bia began making an energy attack ball, which grew bigger and bigger, with Demon Peacock charging at Bia while holding the latter's sword in her wings.

" **You won't defeat me, you big fool**!" shouted Demon Peacock in anger. " **I have your sword, you idiot**!".

" **WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT**!" thundered Bia as her energy ball grew bigger. " **KA...MEEEEE...HAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!".

As she shouted out the last part, Bia threw her energy ball that turned into a beam in an instant and the beam collided with Demon Peacock, who tried to use her enemy's sword to block the shot, but, it was in vain as she was hit by a beam that killed her in a matter of seconds.

After defeating Demon Peacock, Bia went straight back to base form and she got her sword back before she turned round only to be met by an very joyful, Alondra, who hugged Bia as if life depended on it with the latter, happily, returning the hug before they released each other, though they held wings.

"Bia, my love, you are awesome" said Alondra as she kissed her wife's cheek. "What was that new form, anyway?".

"I, honestly, don't know" said Bia as she smiled at Alondra. "But, I guess, that you can call it, _Ultra-Butterfly mode_ , I suppose".

"That definitely sounds, awesome" said Alondra as she returned the smile. "Also, you want to know, what name I decided to call my new power, earlier?".

"What?, what is it called, Alondra?" asked Bia in an excited manner. "What did you call it?".

"I called it...Pregnancy of happiness" said Alondra as she smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?".

"Yeah, also, Alondra, you need to know something..." said Bia as she rubbed her stomach. "...I'm pregnant".

"You mean, it actually worked?, we're having a baby?" asked Alondra with Bia nodding in confirmation. "OH MY GOSH!-but wait-the baby?, is still alive?".

"Of course, it is, Alondra, it's love gave me the new form" said Bia as she stroked Alondra's cheek while smiling. "Just like, your love revived me".

"Bia Gunderson, I can definitely say, that you're awesome" said Alondra as she kissed Bia's forehead. "And...I love you".

A happy smile appeared on Bia's face as she and Alondra kissed each other on the beak while pouring their love into the kiss with making the two moan in happiness as they continued to kiss each other, the kiss lasting for a few minutes, until they eventually broke it.

Once they broke the kiss, Bia and Alondra held wings as they took the time to take a break from the battle in order to protect Bia as well as the unborn child with Bia's belly slowly beginning to grow in size as the baby was being formed inside of her, the sight only make Bia and Alondra more happy.


	26. Chapter 26

After Bia had defeated Princess Peacock, Karrer was VERY angry at the fact that his future-wife was killed and this increased his power as he began beating the living hell out of the remaining Rio Army and a lot of them were caught unprepared.

Blu knew that he has to defeat Karrer in order to bring peace back into this world and he decided to have a final showdown with the mad Hyacinth Macaw in order to stop this guy from killing anymore innocent birds as well as to avenge his wife, Jewel.

Karrer had just defeated the last of the Rio Army members when he saw Blu standing across from him with determination in his eyes with the sight of Blu making Karrer feel even more angry as he charged at Blu with the intention of killing him.

"YOU WILL DIE!, YOU STUPID MACAW!" shouted Karrer as he charged at Blu. "YOU...WILL...DIE!".

"BRING IT ON, YOU BIG COWARD!" shouted Blu as he transformed into his god form. " **BRING...IT...OOOOONNNNN**!".

The two fought ferociously as Blu managed to punch Karrer in the stomach and the face with fast pace of his punches which caused Karrer to be knocked to the ground as well as be sent flying into some trees before he managed to regain his balance.

Karrer began to try to attack Blu, but, to his horror, he found himself being kicked into the air instead as he realised that he has underestimated Blu's power and the two fought in the air, but, this time, Karrer was the one that had the upper hand.

God Blu was busy punching Karrer before the latter grabbed him by his throat and the two fell down to the ground again with Karrer putting Blu in a position where he will be the first to hit the ground and he began punching Blu in the face and stomach, repeatedly.

The two hit the ground with an big BOOM and dust arose in the air before it eventually cleared while showing that Blu was on the ground and he was now back to his base form with Karrer continuing to punch him again and again while draining Blu's strength from him.

Suddenly Karrer was attacked by an unknown force and he turned only to see that it was Alex the Owl that had attacked him with the two having a stare-down while Blu got a chance to catch his breath and regain his strength with the rest of the Rio Army and the Guardians of Rio helping him to his feet.

"You have killed too many birds, today, Karrer" said Alex as he glared at Karrer. "I heard about you from my time in the other-world".

"I see, so, you must be the legendary Alex the Owl" said Karrer as he smiled. "I see that Marco has failed to fully, kill you".

"He may have killed me, years ago, but, he still lost" said Alex as he returned the smile. "Just like, if you strike me down in anger, I will ALWAYS be with you, just like your future wife".

That was the last straw for Karrer as the mere mention of his dead future wife had him charging at Alex as the two began to fight each other with Alex activating his wing-blade as well as his prototype armour while the battle continued as Blu and his allies watched the fight.

Alex managed to strike a major blow against Karrer by blocking his silver gauntlet-wearing wing and stabbing the guy in the stomach with his wing-blade while managing to stab an major organ as Karrer realised that blood is now pouring down from his stomach and it wouldn't stop.

The sight of his own blood only increased Karrer's rage as he fought Alex again and again while slowly, but, surely, he began to get the upper hand as he managed to use Alex's own wing-blade to not only destroy his armour, but, stabbing the guy in the chest at the same time, much to Blu and his children's horror.

"ALLLEEEEXXX!" shouted Blu as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!".

"UNCLE ALEX, NO!" shouted Bia and her siblings. "YOU CAN'T DIE AGAIN!".

"DADDDDDD!" shouted Shilo, Kenny and Merida. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Skyler, herself, couldn't believe that her husband is dying again and she had tears streaming down her face at the sight of her husband being stabbed by Karrer while the rest of the Rio Army tried to comfort her with the Guardians of Rio helping out as well.

Karrer was smirking at his victory when he realised something: Alex the Owl was smiling, the sight of which shocked Karrer, at first, before he grew angry and he wondered why Alex the Owl was smiling and it was clear that the guy wasn't going to tell him.

"So, this is the consequence of hate" said Alex as he continued to smile at Karrer. "See you later, Karrer".

Alex continued to smile before he closed his eyes for the last time and he fell down to the ground, lifeless, as Karrer smiled at his victory, although, he was confused by what he had heard from Alex and he wasn't sure if Alex was bluffing or he really meant it.


	27. Chapter 27

Blu and the Rio Army as well as the Guardians of Rio are horrified at the fact that Alex is dead and it wasn't the first time that Blu or his fellow Rio Army members to have witnessed Alex dying as they've saw it happen in the battle against Marco.

The Guardians of Rio are shocked to have witness the death of Alex the Owl for the first time as they have heard about him and his exploits during the early days of the Rio Army and they vowed to carry on his legacy in his name and they would never forget that promise.

Karrer smiled at the dead body of his enemy before he heard the sound of angry breathing and this caused Karrer to turn round only to see Blu becoming more angry at the fact that Karrer had just killed his best friend and Blu, clearly, wasn't going to forgive him for that.

"YOU...KILLLED...MY...BEST...FRIEND" said Blu as he continued to glare at Karrer. "NOW I'M MAD, I AM REALLY, REALLY MAD, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!".

The ground shook and the skies turned dark with lightning striking the ground from above as Blu began to power-up, much to the shock of Karrer, with the effort making Blu's power-level going sky high as he continued to power-up while aiming to transform into a new form.

The first sign of the new form was the quick-and-you'll miss it flash of Blu's head feathers turning black while an aura that wax a mixture of blue and black found it's way to the surface, though, for only the briefest of moments as Blu tried again and again to transform.

Finally, after a lot of effort, Blu transformed into his new form with his body having a mixture of the colours blue and black, like, his aura and his eyes are silver as well as the fact that he has a down-right serious demeanour as he turned his glare on Karrer, who could only look at Blu in shock.

Blu had a brief stare-down with Karrer as the latter began to try to attack him, but, Blu, in his new form, was too quick for him and he delivered an almighty kick to Karrer's face with the blow sending Karrer into a tree or two before hitting the ground where he saw Blu teleport to him before being kicked by him again.

"Bia, look, I think your father has a new form" said Alondra as she smiles at her wife. "I wonder what that form, is called".

"I am willing to bet, that form is called..." said Bia as she tried to think up a suitable name for the form. "...Ultra-instinct".

Ultra-instinct Blu began delivering powerful punches to Karrer with the latter finding himself to be utterly powerless to stop the barrage of attacks from a down-right serious Blu, although, he did manage to block of Blu's punches, though, the latter managed to punch him with his spare wing in quick succession.

The two continued to fight, until, Karrer made a big mistake by throwing a punch with his silver gauntlet-wearing wing and the attempted strike was caught by Ultra-instinct Blu as he manages to break it before kicking Karrer a few feet away from him as he began powering up his dragon strength.

Karrer got back to his feet and he charged at Blu with the full intention on killing the guy as he continued to charge in Blu's direction while the latter continued to power up the dragon strength to it's maximum power and Karrer, soon enough, attempted to strike Blu, the latter dodging the strike while punching Karrer in the stomach.

The force of the punch, added by the power of dragon strength, caused an explosion that caused a lot of dust to appear and the remaining members of the Rio Army as well as the Guardians of Rio managed to survive the big explosion, which soon ended, as they tried to find out, who won the battle.

To their happiness, they saw it was Blu that won the battle as he had his feathered fist appearing out of Karrer's back with the latter looking at Blu in shock as he watched Blu released his wing from his body and he fell down to the ground where he laid, lifeless and he wasn't going to kill anyone, anymore.

The Rio Army and the Guardians of Rio cheered in happiness of the fact that Blu has finally brought peace back to the world while the latter was coughing as he tried to catch his breath back due to literally putting everything into that one attack and he slowly made his way back to his children.

"DAD!, YOU DID IT!" shouted Bia as she and her siblings hugged their father. "You've brought peace back".

"Thanks, you guys" said Blu as he sensed something inside Bia. "Bia, don't tell me that you're-".

"I'm pregnant, dad" said Bia as she smiled at her father. "Mine and Alondra's first biological child, Alondra used a newfound power to allow me to become pregnant".

"I'm happy for you, Bia" said Blu as he hugged his second daughter. "I am so glad, that you are going to be a mother to your unborn child".

Bia's smile grew as she returned the hug, which lasted for a few minutes, until Blu broke it as he turned his attention to see the rest of the Rio Army as well as the Guardians of Rio cheering in happiness at the death of Karrer and that peace is once again back in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

After defeating Karrer, the remaining members of the Rio Army were still cheering in happiness at the fact that their most formidable enemy is dead at last, while having no idea that Blu was walking away from them and it wasn't long, until, this eventually caught everyone's attention much to their confusion.

They began to wonder why Blu is walking away from them and they weren't sure about what is going on, though, they had no idea about what has happened to Blu during his battle with Karrer since there was so much dust that they couldn't tell who was winning the battle until they saw Blu's wing coming out of Karrer's back.

Rafael, Nico and Pedro, Tiago, Bia, Carla and Alondra began following Blu while the remaining members of the Rio Army and the guardians of Rio let them follow Blu as they wondered where he was going until they found him leaning on a rock as he looked up at the suns setting in the sky with a sad smile on his face.

"I've forgotten how beautiful, sunsets here can be" said Blu as he smiled sadly at the sky. "Rio, this is home".

He turned to face his three children, his daughter-in-law as well as his best friends with the seven of them looking at him with worried expressions on their faces at the tone of Blu's voice as a dreadful thought came into their heads at that moment and they didn't want to think about it.

"Dad?, why were you walking away?" asked Carla as she dreaded the answer. "Is there something that, you're not telling us".

"I think you know the answer, Carla" said Blu as he nodded his head in confirmation. "I'm dying, I put a lot effort into that fight against Karrer and my body can't take it".

"No, no, this...this can't happen" said Tiago as he hoped it was some kind of a bad joke. "This has got to be some kind of prank, right dad?".

"Tiago, this is no prank, son" said Blu as he walked towards his son. "We've cheated death, so many times, it's only fair that death gets it's revenge".

"Dad...please...don't say that" said Tiago as he had tears form in his eyes. "What I'm, I, going to be without you?".

Blu gently, but, firmly put his wings on his son's cheeks as he still kept a sad smile on his face knowing that his proud of his son and he had the absolute honour of watching him grow up into the bird that he is today with the thought only making Blu's smile grow in size.

"You, are already more of a bird, than I will ever be" said Blu as he smiled at Tiago. "I am proud to have been your father...my son".

Tiago could only sob as he hugged his father, who returned the hug, the two having tears stream down their faces at the fact that this is the end of the line as well as the end of everything that they have been through as Blu released Tiago before turning to face the rest of his family.

"This isn't fair, dad" said Carla as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We lost mom, we can't lose you, too".

"Oh, come on, Carla" said Blu as he looked at his eldest daughter. "Today...IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!".

Carla hugged Blu, the latter returning the gesture, both knowing that this will be the last time that they will hug as father and daughter as well as a family, altogether, before they separated as Blu looked at his best friends with tears streaming down his face when he looked at them.

"You are the best friends, any 'hacker' can ask for" said Blu as he looked at his best friends. "I am very proud, to have been your friend".

"We are proud to be your friends, too, Blu" said Rafael as he, Nico and Pedro hugged Blu. "We are going to miss you very much, our friend".

Blu nodded his head in agreement as he returned the hug, which lasted for a few minutes, before he broke it as he turned his attention to both his daughter, Bia as well as her wife, his daughter-in-law, Alondra with the sight of them only bringing more tears to his eyes.

"Alondra, I am extremely proud to be your father-in-law" said Blu as he kissed Alondra's forehead. "Look after Bia for me, will you?".

"I will, sir, I can feel and understand her pain" said Alondra as she hugged her father-in-law. "Bia will miss an awesome father".

Her father-in-law nodded in understanding as he returned the hug before breaking it and turning his attention to Bia, knowing that they have a special bond from the moment that she was born and their special bond still lasts to this day as Blu faced her.

"Bia, my brave and awesome, Bia" said Blu as he looked at his daughter. "You and I will always have a strong bond, even after I'm gone, never forget that".

"I love you too much, to forget that, dad" sobbed Bia as she hugged her father. "I...(hiccup)...just...(hiccup)...wish...it didn't end like this".

"It doesn't end, Bia, the adventure continues" said Blu as he returned the hug. "There will always be more adventures, there will always be more...Sequels".

Bia nodded her head in understanding to what her father was saying to her as she sobbed onto his shoulder with Blu, gently, stroking his second daughter's head while trying to blink away his own tears that were still streaming down his own cheeks and it was proving to be hard for him.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you...all of you" said Blu as he looked at his loved ones. "But I have to do this, alone".

Blu released Bia as he began to walk away from her and the rest of his loved ones, once again, as he hoped to find a place in the forest where he could die in peace while Bia, being wrapped in Alondra's wings, along with the rest of Blu's loved ones watched as Blu stopped for a brief moment before he carried on walking until he was out of sight.


	29. Chapter 29

After leaving Bia and the rest of his loved ones behind, Blu was still walking through the forest until he came upon a tree where he walked over to it as he began to sit down as well as lean against the tree as he waited for death to do it's work.

He breathed in and out, slowly, as he began to remember all of the major events in his life with some being happy moments like when he fell in love with Jewel as well as witnessing the birth of his three children while others were tragic like finding Alex the Owl's dead body after Marco killed him.

Blu was still leaning against the tree when he saw someone making their way towards him and he clearly knew that it was female as he watched the female walk from one tree to the next as she continued to make her way towards him as she smiled at him.

It was Jewel, who looked as beautiful as the moment that Blu first saw her, the sight of her bringing a smile to Blu's face as he knew that he is once again reunited with his wife and the mother of his children with this information making Blu's smile grow in size.

"Jewel" said Blu as he gave a small, but, happy, laugh. "I knew that, I would find you again".

"I've been waiting for you" said Jewel as she extended her wing to Blu. "It's time, the greatest adventure is yet to come".

Blu moved towards Jewel and he gently held her wing while giving it a small stroke with one of his wing feathers as he allowed Jewel to pull him up to his feet where the two lovebirds stood face-to-face with each other as they stared, lovingly, into each other's eyes.

"My wife, my beautiful gem of the forest" said Blu with his comment making Jewel giggle. "You are my one and only, I will always love you, in life and in death".

"Now and forever, my love" said Jewel as she stroked Blu's cheek with her free wing. "Our eternal love, goes on into the next life that we shall share together".

Blu smiled as he kissed Jewel on the beak with the latter returning it as they poured their love into the kiss, which lasted for a few seconds, before they eventually released each other as Blu, happily, grabbed Jewel by her waist and picked her up as he spun her around with Jewel's laughter filling the air.

Unfortunely for Blu, in reality, he was reaching out for nothing and his wing held in the air for a few more seconds before it dropped to the ground, next to the tree that he was leaning against, as his eyes closed for the last time and he took his last breath before his body slumped as it became, lifelessly, still.


	30. Chapter 30

After standing their ground for a few hours, Bia and the rest of Blu's loved ones began to try to find the guy with the effort taking quite some time until they found the lifeless body of Blu leaning against a tree with his eyes closed that looked as if he was sleeping.

Bia broke down at the sight of her dead father and she sobbed on Alondra's shoulder, the latter wrapping her wings around Bia to comfort her, while Tiago and Carla as well as their three Uncles picked up Blu's body as they began to carry it to a suitable place to be buried.

They carried the body for many metres until they ended up needing a break, which they did, as they gently laid Blu's body on the ground before they all stood in front of the dead body of a bird that was a hero, a friend, a husband, a son-in-law, a father-in-law and a father.

"I never thought that it would end like this" said Tiago as he sniffled. "I thought that, we were going to have a happy ending".

"It does not end, Tiago, my little brother" said Carla as she comforted her brother. "Our father, our Blu, goes on and our work here is far from finished".

"Our leader and our father is dead" sobbed Bia as more tears streamed down her face. "No, we can't go on, not like this".

"Do you want his legacy to die along with him?" asked Carla as she hugged her sister. "I understand your pain, sister, but, we need to be strong now".

"He wouldn't want to see us, give up" said Alondra as she faced Bia and looked her in the eye. "I made a promise to your father to look after you, I intend on keeping it".

Bia nodded her head in understanding as she hugged her wife with Alondra returning the gesture as she kissed Bia on the forehead while making soothing sounds in order to try to sooth Bia's pain as the latter started to hiccup with tears continuing to stream down her face while Tiago and the others could only watch in sadness.

Carla held out her wing in the middle to the rest of her loved ones to show that she is willing to carry on Blu's work of protecting others and Tiago was the first to grasp her wing with his as a show of support and he intends on continuing his father's legacy with Rafael, Nico and Pedro grasping Tiago's wing as well as each other's as a show of support.

Alondra was next to put her wing on her loved one's wings as she showed her determination to make sure that Blu's legacy didn't die along with him and that she is willing to carry on protecting the innocent in his name as she turns her attention to Bia, who looked at her with teary eyes.

"Please, Bia, my love" pleaded Alondra as she smiles sadly at Bia. "For your father, do it for your father".

Bia slowly nodded her head in agreement as she, equally slowly, placed her wing on her wife's wing as well as the other's wings before they all said Blu's name for the final time as they picked up Blu's body once again and they continued to carry his body to a suitable place for it to be buried.

Once they had found that suitable place, Bia and Alondra used their telekinesis powers to create a six foot grave as well as help create a coffin out of wood for Blu before they placed him in the coffin as they placed the lid on top and they gently lowered him to the bottom of the six foot grave before they put the coffin down and the dirt back on.

After they filled the gave with dirt as well as put their own headstone behind the grave to signal it was Blu's, they said their own small speech as they began to make their way towards where the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe were waiting as they were about to go off to the Amazon rainforest, because it was now safe enough to back.

"So?, kiddos, are you coming with us?" asked Roberto to his nephew and two nieces. "You don't have to, if you don't want t-".

"It's ok, uncle Beto, we're not going with you" said Tiago as he looked at his uncle. "We are in too much pain to return to the Amazon rainforest, right now".

"Alright, T-bird, I understand, little buddy" said Roberto as he ruffled Tiago's head feathers. "But, please make sure to come and visit, every once in a while".

Tiago nodded his head in agreement as he gave Roberto one final hug with his sisters joining in on the hug as Roberto returned it, the hug lasting for three minutes, before they broke the hug and the three Gunderson siblings watched as their uncle flew away along with the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe.

Before flying away with the rest of the tribe, a female Spix Macaw called Clarice told Bia that she is pregnant much to Bia's happiness as the two smiled before hugging each other, the hug lasting for several minutes, until they broke it as Clarice began flying back to the Amazon rainforest with the rest of her tribe before Bia got her attention.

"Hey Clarice, I was wondering" said Bia as she looked at her friend. "What name are you going to give to your child?".

"I, honestly, don't know" said Clarice as she smiled at Bia. "But, if it's a she, I think that I would call her, Jewel, after your mother".

Bia nodded in agreement as she gave her blessing to Clarice to use that name in honour of her fallen mother and she watched, while being wrapped in Alondra's wings, as Clarice and the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe began making their way back to the Amazon rainforest.


	31. Chapter 31

Four months have passed since the deaths of Jameson, Kelly, Jewel, Alex, Sienna and Blu with the latter's children becoming parents of their own chicks once again with Carla now having five chicks in total with her husband Nightfly, Tiago now has four chicks in total with his wife, Diana.

In the days after the battle and death of Blu, Pedro started a romantic relationship with a female Red-crested cardinal, called Liana, as the two started bonding that resulted in Pedro proposing to Liana to marry him, which Liana happily accepted, which lead to their marriage and the birth of their two chicks, a daughter called Tania and a son called "Pedro", named after his famous father.

Rafael and Eva's son, Carlos, had fallen in love with another toucan, a female, that resulted in their marriage which lead to the birth of their two chicks with female being called Olivia and the male being called "Rafael", named after his famous grandfather.

Nico and his wife, Mnshika, are both father and mother of their two chicks with the eldest being a female and called Marion while their son, a yellow Canary, like Nico, is also called "Nico", named after his father so the name of Nico can live on in the next generation.

Clarice and her husband, Edward or his nickname "Eduardo", mothered and fathered one chick with the gender of the chick being a female and they called the chick "Jewel", named after Bia and her sibling's mother to honour the memory of a bird, who died so that others can live.

Edward also has a older sister called Maria or her nickname "Mimi", the two having the same sort of relationship that Eduardo still had with Mimi as the latter two became more older to the point where Eduardo stepped down a leader of the tribe, a position given to Edward, who became the new leader of the Spix Macaw tribe.

Mimi, herself, fell in love with a female Spix Macaw called Sabrina and the two eventually got married which resulted in the two adopting two chicks, a female Spix Macaw called Caterina and a male Scarlet Macaw called Jonas, the family of four soon joined Fabiano's tribe with the latter welcoming them in happiness.

Tomada Junior fell in love with a female Peregrine Falcon called Vanesa which resulted in the two getting married and they had three chicks with a female being called Clara, another female and she is called Talita as well as a son called "Tomada" after his famous grandfather.

Bobbie fell in love with a male Peregrine Falcon called Diego which resulted in the two getting married and they had two chicks together with a daughter called Julia and a son called Francisco as the family lived in peace, thanks to the sacrifices made by Blu and the Rio Army.

Alondra and Bia are laying together in their bed that was inside of their hollow in the Rio forest with two chicks being held in their wings as the two lovebirds smiled at each other before they shared a kiss and they started cuddling each other in happiness.

Giving birth ended up being a painful experience for Bia, her cries of pain being heard from her hollow as she delivered two eggs while her wife, Alondra, held her wing in support as she watched her and Bia's two would-be biological children being born.

The days turned into weeks as they took turns in sitting on the eggs in order to keep them warm while waiting for their would-be chicks to hatch and the two parents had the biggest smiles on their faces when they saw the faces of their two biological chicks for the first time.

The oldest is the female chick, who is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-great-aunt, Mimi, She looks almost exactly like her mother, Alondra, but, like her sibling, has her mother's beak and talons. Unlike her sibling or parents, her eyes are bright green in colour, which she gets from her great-grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mothers. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi.

The youngest is the male chick, who has dark blue feathers and brown eyes. He has white facial markings around his eyes with a ring of darker feathers around them. He is taller, larger, and not quite as slender as his mothers. Unlike his mothers and sister, he sports a feather ruffle on the back and sides of his neck, with some extra feathers in the front. He also has three short feathers on the back of his head. His beak and talons are grey, and he has a long tail.

Back to the present, Bia and Alondra are still cuddling each other while holding their two children in each other's wings as they enjoyed the peace that Blu, Bia's father, had fought and lost his life to protect with Jewel, Eduardo, Sienna, Jameson and Kelly suffering the same fate.

"Hmmm, this is so nice" said Alondra as she smiles at Bia. "What do you think, sweetheart?, our two biological chicks, including Vanessa, playing with their older siblings?".

"I think it's nice, too" said Bia as she returns the smile. "You and I loving mothers to our chicks, our adopted chicks having got two siblings to play with".

"Yeah, they'll be having fun" agreed Alondra as she laughed. "I love you, Bia, you are the love of my life and I will always love you".

"I love you, too, Alondra" said Bia as she giggled in happiness. "I will love and cherish you, no matter what life throws at us, we will always be one".

Alondra smiled as she gave her wife a kiss on the cheek before kissing her on the beak with Bia returning the loving gesture as both mothers poured their love and passion into the kiss, which lasted for a few minutes, before they eventually broke the kiss and they went back to cuddling each other.

Suddenly, the male chick being held in Bia's wings began to cry and it was a good thing that Bia is prepared for it as she began singing, softly, to her baby boy a very familiar lullaby that her own mother, Jewel, had sung to her and her siblings when they were young.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight" sang Bia to her baby male chick. "The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names, rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies, don't go away, stay another day".

The lullaby successfully managed to calm down the chick as it stopped crying before it felt sleepy which lead to the chick, happily, snuggling against his mother's chest as Bia softly began speaking to it as she remembers her father and mother, knowing that they would be happy grandparents if they were still alive.

"Don't worry, my son, you have a name of strength" said Bia to her son. "You have a name that is legendary and heroic as well as a name of courage and bravery, a name that I'm sure will be the one to honour and cherish...Blu".

* * *

 **Okay, guys, this is officially the end of my Super Rio storyline. I remember when I started it back in 2015. Back then, I though about giving up writing Rio stories after making many failures like Rio RPG and blu In The Colossus' Shadow. But then, I wrote Super Rio which became a success and popular among fans. It was the start of one of my best sagas ever made.**

 **And today, the day that it ends, I can tell you I'm very proud of this saga. It had its ups and downs, but it's one I will never forget. Even though I'm not the one who wrote this last story, I feel like crying as it is the end of a chapter of my life.**

 **Thanks to all those who supported me from the first to last story. This includes Rio2Lover100, SuperDuke2000, Bosco The Hybrid-Lear Macaw, Jameson The Phoenix Owl, Skyler The Elf Owl, Tomadahawk, ShyGuy, and Sorrelwing. My time with you on this site was definitely one of my best.**

 **Though it's not the end of my Rio stories as I'm still working on Super Rio X (written by Nightfly123), Super Rio Y and The Dynamic Adventure.**

 **And remember, my friends... BIRDS OF THE RIVER HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER FOREVER!**


End file.
